<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Home For Christmas by KatieComma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199094">Finding Home For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma'>KatieComma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Smut, professor!Mac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since Mac and Jack parted ways in the sandbox. They've kept in touch here and there through emails and letters.</p><p>But the holidays make Mac suddenly realize that he hasn't felt at home in somebody's company since the last time he saw Jack.</p><p>So he decides to get impulsive just in time for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is... this MONSTER that came out of nowhere and demanded to be written.</p><p>I am notorious for unfinished longer fics... so I will say this right now: THIS FIC IS COMPLETED AND WILL BE POSTED IN ITS ENTIRETY BEFORE THIS CHRISTMAS. It is done and fully beta'ed already. It just may take me a few days to get it posted because I always reread every chapter before posting... like a last minute little edit.</p><p>BUT IT IS DONE!!! I swear!</p><p>Thank you NatalieRyan for the beta!!!! YOU KNOCKED IT OUT IN ONE DAY AND ARE AMAZING!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tires of Mac’s rental car crunched as he made his way down the dirt road that cut through the forest. It was a shorter driveway than he expected, not being able to see through the thick trees, and after the first turn there was suddenly a little cabin in front of him.</p><p>There was no garage, just a big square area that was plowed and full of tire tracks.</p><p>The cabin itself was closed in all sides by trees towering over it.</p><p>Mac parked off to one side in the parking area and sat back, letting his head fall against the seat back.</p><p>Maybe he was being stupid. Maybe he should turn the car around and head back to the airport, and try and get a flight back to California.</p><p>It was crazy. He was being totally crazy.</p><p>He hadn’t seen Jack Dalton for almost ten years. Maybe an email or a postcard here or there over the years, but never any kind of substantial communication. And now he was sitting in Jack’s driveway in North Dakota, two days until Christmas, without any advanced warning.</p><p>When Mac broke it down like that, the spontaneous trip really did seem like a bad idea.</p><p>He was about to put the car in reverse, when he remembered the moment he’d decided on the trip.</p><p>Bozer’s little girl Ellen was four. They’d been sitting around watching Christmas movies while Bozer and Leanna made cookies together. Less than a week until Christmas and it was the first year that Ellie really understood and was excited. Mac had been instructed not to let her anywhere near the tree. She’d already been caught shaking presents a few times.</p><p>They were in the middle of Miracle on 34th Street when Bozer brought out a plate of cookies and sat down on the couch with them.</p><p>Mac had reached out to take one and little Ellie had tugged his hand away from the plate. “No Uncle Mac,” she’d whined, “those are my cookies. Your mum can make you some at your house. Don’t steal mine.”</p><p>Bozer had immediately chastised little Ellie, who didn’t understand what she’d said. Boz had launched into a very dad-like speech about sharing with friends, and wasn’t Uncle Mac a friend?</p><p>But it had already set off a chain of thoughts in Mac’s brain. A chain that led from: my mother’s been dead a very long time, to: my house is cold and dark and empty and there’s no one there waiting for me.</p><p>The epiphany had been painful. But it made him realize that he’d been piggybacking on Bozer’s family for too long. At the end of the night, an uncle should have his own home and family to go home to. And Mac didn’t have one. Nowhere near close. He couldn’t remember the last date he’d been on, or a relationship that lasted more than a month or two. A few guys or girls here and there over the years. And yet, something was always missing from all of them.</p><p>And in that moment he'd decided rashly that he would find Jack Dalton. Because Jack Dalton was the last person he could really remember caring about, and belonging with. Sure, he belonged as a friend with Bozer, but not in a complete way. He would always be a close outsider in Bozer’s family.</p><p>He’d gone home that night, bought a plane ticket and packed a small bag. He had Jack’s most current address from their occasional back and forth. It had been the same for several years.</p><p>The entire flight had gone by restlessly while he thought back on the memories he’d made with Jack. He wondered more than once if maybe what he was feeling was just the camaraderie that soldiers felt with other soldiers. But each time the thought crossed his mind he knew it wasn’t right. He loved Carlos, but he didn’t feel such a strong connection with him.</p><p>The sun had set early, and he’d driven most of the way in the dark. The entire drive from the Minot Airport he’d run over and over his time with Jack in his head. And wondered if Jack would be happy to see him, or if it would just raise bad memories. And then, just as he was driving into town, he wondered what he would do if Jack opened the door and introduced Mac to his wife or husband and maybe a family. The thought curdled his stomach, which was full of pretty much just coffee, and a bag of plane peanuts. He’d been too nervous to eat all day.</p><p>But every time doubt crept in, he just closed his eyes and remembered Jack’s face. And the way Jack smiled at him. And the way he smelled when they were in close quarters. And he calmed down. And that’s what kept him moving, kept him driving, all the way to Jack’s front step.</p><p>He turned off the engine, opened the door, and stepped out into the biting cold, zipping his jacket all the way up. He needed some fresh air, and if Jack took too long to come home he could always get back in and turn the heat on.</p><p>He walked through the crunching snow in his hiking boots and took a deep pull of freezing North Dakota air, trying to still his nerves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack comes home after a long day's work to find a surprise waiting on his doorstep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The logs in the back of Jack’s truck rolled around as he drove back toward home. Mr Anderson had been more than happy to get the tree cut down, and Jack had been more than happy to take the wood off his hands in exchange; and also to get a day’s worth of work out in the brisk air. He felt like it kept him young.</p><p>More than anything, Jack was looking forward to getting home and making himself some hot chocolate, maybe with a little something stronger poured in to warm him up. His hands felt frozen, even having worn gloves with big heavy mitts over them all day. All he could think about was wrapping his hands around a warm mug and sitting in front of the fire.</p><p>The logs rattled around in the bed of his truck, and he was getting really good at not letting those noises get to him and trigger bad memories from places far away. He probably should have tied them down, but it wasn’t a long trip and the time he took to secure the heavy logs would have taken longer than just driving home.</p><p>When he pulled around the corner of his driveway the noises stopped bothering him altogether when he saw a strange vehicle parked in front of his little log cabin. He almost forgot to hit the brake when movement on his porch drew his eye and he saw who the car belonged to.</p><p>Standing there, breath huffing out in clouds, was Angus MacGyver.</p><p>Jack stopped the truck and took a deep breath before got out and walked over to the porch.</p><p>Mac looked nervous, eyes wide and pleading, though Jack couldn’t be sure what he was asking for.</p><p>“Well look what the cat dragged in,” Jack said, hopping up the steps and pulling Mac into a hug. “What in the hell brings you all the way out here?” When he pulled back, the urge to brush Mac’s hair out of his eyes was almost overwhelming. He’d grown it longer than when they’d been in the army together.</p><p>“Came to see you,” Mac said simply. His cheek and nose were red, and he didn’t have a hat on or anything.</p><p>“You must be freezin’ man,” Jack said. “Why in the hell didn’t you wait in your car? This jacket won’t do you no good out here. Come on, let’s get you warm.” He headed over to the door, and dragged Mac inside.</p><p>“I’m sorry Jack,” Mac started immediately. “I didn’t mean to barge in and I know it’s only a few days until Christmas, so if I’m going to be in the way I can go. I just…”</p><p>Jack closed the door behind him and turned to Mac. “You don’t gotta apologize man,” he said. “It’s real good to see you. I don’t care what day it is. And you can stay here as long as you want. Just me here anyway, you won’t be gettin’ in the way of anything.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Mac asked.</p><p>“You bet hoss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mac gets settled into Jack's house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac had forgotten just how much he loved being called “hoss” or “partner” or “Carl’s Junior” or any of the other stupid little nicknames Jack had used in the army. It washed over him like a warm shower, relaxing every muscle in his body and suddenly making him feel at home in a house he’d never been in before.</p><p>And man Jack looked good. His scruffy face was full of grey but it really worked for him. And the laugh lines in his face had only deepened a little bit, but they were just as charming as ever.</p><p>Mac realized he hadn’t said anything, but instead had just been staring at Jack, looking into his deep brown eyes. Tension grew between them but it wasn’t exactly awkward.</p><p>“You got luggage or what?” Jack asked.</p><p>Mac glanced out the window in the door to his rental car. “Yeah. I’ll go grab my bag.”</p><p>“I got it,” Jack said, stealing the jingling keys from Mac’s fingers. “You’re not fit to be out in this weather.” He winked and slipped back out into the cold evening.</p><p>Mac watched, rubbing his freezing hands together while he waited.</p><p>“This all you brought?” Jack asked when he came back inside and handed the bag over to Mac. “I got a feelin’ you’re gonna need to go shoppin’ tomorrow man. No way the stuff in there is gonna hold up in this weather.”</p><p>“I wasn’t… thinking really clearly when I booked the flight,” Mac admitted, clutching his bag too tightly. “I didn’t really plan ahead.”</p><p>“Well I guessed that since you didn’t call or nothin’,” Jack said. “First thing’s first though, before we catch up, let’s go on and get you settled and I’ll make you some of Jack Dalton’s famous hot chocolate.”</p><p>Mac laughed. And it eased some of the tension in him, relaxing the muscles in his chest that he’d been holding tight.</p><p>Jack gave him a quick tour of the little log cabin that was his home. It was all one floor, two bedrooms at the back down a little hall. A bathroom. Kitchen was its own little room. And the small dining room and living room were all one space. There was dark stained pine everywhere. It had the look and feel of an old place. And a lot of the things around it were mismatched. The couch looked ancient, with some old knit blankets over the back. The dining room table chairs were mismatched. And the quilt on the spare bed looked hand made. It even had the smell of a place that had been around a long time, but not in a decrepit or decaying way.</p><p>“The bedrooms get a bit cold,” Jack said as he led Mac into the spare room. “The heat doesn’t carry so well back here. Especially when I’ve got the fire going in the living room. So there’s extra blankets in your closet here. I won’t let you freeze, I promise.” There was a twinkle in Jack’s eye, and man Mac wanted that twinkle to mean what he thought it meant. But before he could consider it longer, Jack cleared his throat. “I’ll just let you settle in then, and I’ll get that hot chocolate a’brewin’.” And then he was gone, steady footsteps down the short hallway and back to the kitchen.</p><p>Mac sighed. “What am I doing?” He whispered quietly to the room before he tossed his bag onto the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack makes hot chocolate to warm them up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack felt like he was going crazy. It was the long day. That’s all it was. He’d imagined it. Any second he’d go back to the spare room and find it still empty. Just a figment of his imagination. He’d spent too long in the cold.</p><p>But no. It wasn’t that cold. Maybe the cold had been enough to urge him to flirt with Mac in the bedroom for a second, but not cold enough for hallucinating. </p><p>It felt like a dream though. Especially since he’d only ever known Mac in the heat of the sandbox. Seeing him in the freezing North Dakota winter seemed unreal.</p><p>He took down two mugs and poured some milk into a pan, heating it over the stove.</p><p>“This place is awesome,” Mac said softly from behind him.</p><p>Jack almost threw the pan in the air. “Dude, make some noise!” He said. “You’re gonna scare a guy to death.”</p><p>“I don’t remember you being so easy to sneak up on,” Mac said with a grin as he came closer and leaned against the counter next to Jack. So close. Pleasantly close. Comfortably close. Close enough to each out and touch.</p><p>“Got lost in my thoughts I guess,” Jack said.</p><p>Mac frowned and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yeah, I bet,” he said. “That’ll happen when someone shows up unexpectedly right before Christmas.”</p><p>“What’s that about then?” Jack asked. And how did it feel like they’d seen each other just yesterday? When they hadn’t seen each other in person in about ten years or so? “Anything wrong?”</p><p>Mac shook his head and smiled, but his eyes were sad. Those sparkling blue eyes that Jack had thought about too many times over the years. He’d spent too much time wishing that Mac would get on Instagram and post selfies, cause he’d missed seeing his damn face.</p><p>“Is anything wrong?” Mac repeated Jack's words. “Well, yes and no. It’s… complicated.” He sighed heavily. Way too heavily for a thirty year old.</p><p>Jack concentrated on the cocoa, not wanting to burn the milk. The second it was heated through he added the cocoa powder, sugar and a dash of cinnamon. Then he put a big marshmallow in the bottom of each mug, and a splash of whiskey before pour the chocolate in.</p><p>He passed a mug to Mac. “Let’s say we start a fire and talk about then, huh?”</p><p>Mac clinked their mugs together and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mac talks about Bozer and the reason he decided to make the trip to see Jack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac watched Jack start the fire, somehow more nervous than he’d been the entire trip so far. What did he tell Jack about why he’d come? Did he just jump right into it and risk being thrown out on his ass in the cold? Not that he thought Jack would actually do that. But Mac was torn between admitting his motivation and losing his friendship. A friendship that, after ten years apart, still felt so comfortable and familiar.</p><p>He let himself look, knowing that no one was watching. Let himself see the bulky shifting of Jack’s shoulders under the layers he wore. The stretch of jeans over his ass while he bent to get wood from the wood box.</p><p>Mac sighed and held the warm mug in his hands. He was flying by the seat of his pants, the way he always did, but he’d never felt so afraid.</p><p>Jack sat down next to him, picked his own mug up, and looked over expectantly. “Alright, spill hoss. What’s goin’ on?”</p><p>And it was like a dam broke, and the words just came out. “You remember Bozer?” Mac asked. “My buddy from California? I think you met him when you stayed with me for those few days after we got back.”</p><p>“Yeah, a’course,” Jack said. “And it’s not like you never talk about him in your emails and stuff.”</p><p>“Right,” Mac said. “So, Bozer and his wife have this little girl. And she’s four. So this Christmas is going to be the first really big Christmas, you know? The one where she gets up early in the morning and runs down to see if Santa’s left anything?”</p><p>Jack just nodded.</p><p>“And I was sitting there with them in their living room, looking at their tree, and all I could think was how I was just tagging along with their family, you know?” Mac suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion, and his throat tightened with it. “And it made me realize I haven’t been making my own life. Not at all. I’ve just been waiting…”</p><p>“Waiting for what?” Jack asked, looking truly concerned.</p><p>“Waiting for it to start I guess,” Mac said. “I did all the right things. I’ve got a good job. I have my grandfather’s house. But it’s not a home, you know? And I go to Bozer’s house. And he has a family and I go home and it’s empty and I’m alone.”</p><p>“There’s someone out there for you Mac,” Jack said, setting a hand on Mac’s shoulder and kneading comfortingly. And it felt so good Mac wanted to lean over and sink into Jack’s arms.</p><p>“I know,” Mac said firmly as he met Jack’s eye and held it too long. “And I keep dating and trying and nothing happens. And I just… I didn’t want to be some family’s tag along anymore. You know? So I went looking for the last person I really felt…”</p><p>“At home with?” Jack offered. His hand still rested on Mac’s shoulder.</p><p>Mac nodded and sipped at his cocoa. The warmth dribbled down to his core and he hadn’t realized how cold he was.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you came,” Jack said softly before he took his hand back, cupped his mug, and drank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They drank their cocoa in relative quiet, and Jack was glad for it. He was getting really close to saying something stupid. Admitting something stupid. He watched Mac lick the marshmallow from his lips and couldn’t help but think un-hostly thoughts. Mac had come to him looking for comfort during some kind of emotional crisis, and Jack refused to take advantage of that.</p><p>“You had anything to eat?” Jack asked. “I know it’s late, but I can whip you up somethin’.”</p><p>“I’m starving to be honest,” Mac said. “I was on the road all day. Flying or driving and I didn’t think too much about eating.”</p><p>Jack scrounged up a bowl of pork stew from the leftovers in the fridge, and made Mac a sandwich. Mac ate in the kitchen at the counter while they chatted and reminisced about the good times they’d shared together. Both of them avoided a few of the more tender memories they’d shared. One memory in particular that Jack spent too much time trying to keep from the front of his mind.</p><p>“I hate to do this man,” Jack said. “But it’s late and I’ve been out workin’ all day. If I don’t head to bed soon I’m just gonna fall down right here on the kitchen floor.”</p><p>Mac laughed, and it sounded unused; a sound that had been taken out of storage. Something about that make Jack preen a little.</p><p>“Well I’ve been on airplanes and in the car all day,” Mac said. “I could definitely use some sleep.”</p><p>“Alright then,” Jack said. “Let’s head to bed and we can do some more catchin’ up tomorrow. Maybe head into town and get you some cold weather gear since you came prepared for California winter, and not <i>real</i> winter.”</p><p>Mac narrowed his eyes playfully.</p><p>Jack let Mac have the bathroom first, and then took a hot shower to wash off the stale sweat from his day working. Then he crawled into bed and tried not to think about Mac being one room over laying in bed.</p><p>It didn’t work, and he spent too much time <i>trying</i> to sleep instead of actually sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to stop adding chapter notes... too many chapters... and they all just kind of lead into one another...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cabin was cold in the morning. </p><p>Mac tiptoed down the hall, trying not to wake Jack, hoping he’d sleep in if his day before had been as long and hard as he’d implied. Despite the area rugs in the hall, the floor was still freezing under his bare feet. He resolved to sleep in socks going forward.</p><p>Once he’d finished in the bathroom he wandered into the living room. It was still mostly dark, winter stealing most of the day’s light, but dawn was coming close and starting to lighten the sky.</p><p>Mac stole a black hoodie from the back of a chair in the living room and pulled it on. The smell of Jack surrounded him completely and he pulled the hood up, for warmth and that woodsy sweat smell.</p><p>And then he looked around Jack’s living room and realized something: there were no Christmas decorations anywhere. </p><p>Jack had always loved the holidays. When they were in the army, he’d decorate their bunks with what he could find around base. St. Patrick’s Day, Easter… didn’t matter the holiday, he made a point of bringing that little bit of home to everyone. It had always struck Mac as a permanent fixture in Jack’s life, not just something he did out of desperation for home in Afghanistan.</p><p>And yet, Jack’s little cabin was bare. It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and there wasn’t a light or a tree or any kind of decoration to be seen.</p><p>Starting to shiver, even with the sweater on, Mac grabbed some logs from the wood box and made up a fire. He sat in front of it for a little bit, letting it warm him through until light started to seep into the wide windows. He wandered around, snooping in plain sight, until he found the only piece of Christmas in the whole house: a card on one of the shelves of the sideboard next to the dining room table. The front was a cartoon of a horse with a wreath around his neck. Mac flipped it open and read a brief greeting from Jack’s family in Texas.</p><p>“Mornin’,” Jack’s gruff morning voice cut through the silence of the cabin. Mac knew that voice well from the time they’d bunked together in the sandbox. Jack could go from dead asleep to wide awake at a moment’s notice, but it didn't mean he’d ever been happy about it.</p><p>“Sorry if I woke you,” Mac said, setting the card back down where he’d found it.</p><p>“Mama always finds the best cards,” Jack said, wandering into the kitchen. “Coffee?”</p><p>Mac followed him and jumped up on the counter, the floor too cold for his bare feet. “Coffee sounds great.”</p><p>“It’s the hot drinks that’ll get you through out here,” Jack said. “Sorry the place is so cold in the morning.” He wandered over to stand beside Mac, his hip touching Mac’s knee. Neither of them moved away from the contact. Jack opened the cupboard and reached up to grab the coffee while Mac admired the muscles that bunched and stretched under the henley Jack wore. He stopped and set a hand on Mac’s thigh. “Thanks for gettin’ the fire going.”</p><p>“It was a selfish act,” Mac said with a smile. “Guess I’m not used to the cold yet.”</p><p>Jack smiled and tugged at the edge of the hood of the sweater Mac had borrowed. “I can see you were a little chilly. Commandeering my sweaters. I approve.” He winked boldly before he went back to the opposite counter and filled the coffee maker.</p><p>A chill went up Mac’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold in the room. Maybe he really wasn’t crazy, and it was possible Jack felt the same.</p><p>“So, what are the chances we can still get a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve?” Mac asked.</p><p>“Now what in the hell are you gonna do with a Christmas tree?” Jack asked, flicking the switch to set the coffee brewing.</p><p>“You’ve got the perfect spot by the big living room window to put it,” Mac said. “How’s Santa going to find you if you don’t have a tree?”</p><p>Jack turned and leaned against the counter with a smile on his face. Mac was worried he was overstepping, but thought he’d give it a try. The smile indicated that all was still well.</p><p>“I’m a little old for Santa, don’t you think?” Jack asked.</p><p>“No one’s too old for a little bit of Christmas,” Mac said. “Come on. Humour me.”</p><p>“You got it hoss,” Jack said. “And you won’t have any trouble findin’ a tree, cause we’re surrounded. Ruth and Benny next door have been buggin’ me the past few years to get a tree. But when it was just me, it seemed like a waste, you know?”</p><p>“Well it’s not just you this year,” Mac said.</p><p>"Guess not. It’s decided then. I’ll give Benny a ring, see if he’s up for a walk into the woods with me,” Jack said.</p><p>“What about me?” Mac asked. “I could help.”</p><p>Jack laughed. “I don’t think so. You’ve gotta run into town and see what’s still open. Pick up some warmer clothes if you can find any. And a good pair’a boots in your size. You think I’m gonna let you trek out into the woods in them hipster boots you brought? They’d be soaked through before we hit the tree line.”</p><p>Mac laughed. “Ok. Ok. Enough nagging. I already told you it was a spontaneous trip.”</p><p>“So: you run into town and grab that stuff, and I’ll drag Benny out into the woods,” Jack said.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Mac said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack got ahold of Benny early, and convinced him, with a lot of bribing, to trek out into the woods with him. It hadn’t taken much, they’d gotten pretty close, him and Benny. And Ruth too if he was honest. Like a second home. They were good to him.</p><p>So it was early afternoon when they dragged the tree into the house and set it up in the spare tree stand that Benny and Ruth had found in their garage.</p><p>Once they had the tree screwed into the stand and upright, Benny took a step back and let out a big sigh.</p><p>“Alright Jack,” Benny said in his gruff voice. The voice of a man who’d smoked way too many cigarettes in his life. “Level with me. Why a tree suddenly?”</p><p>Jack had left out some of the details, and guilt had gnawed at him a little through their trip into the woods.</p><p>Benny laughed before Jack could say anything. “You look like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar,” he chuckled, “you should see your face. Ruthie saw a shiny car pull outta here this mornin’ so spill. I’m guessing this tree has something to do with your guest?”</p><p>Jack smiled. “Do you want some coffee?”</p><p>“Of course,” Benny said. “Then you gonna tell me what the hell’s going on?”</p><p>Jack made coffee and let Benny in on the secret. An old war buddy who showed up out of nowhere and wanted to have a Christmas.</p><p>“Seems like a fella in need of a home,” Benny said. “Reminds me of somebody I know.” He sent a knowing look in Jack’s direction.</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah. I got you and Ruth, and my family back in Texas. That’s all the home I need.”</p><p>“Well, it’s nice that you’re givin’ this guy a home for Christmas this year is all I’m sayin’,” Benny said. “You’re a good man Jack.”</p><p>A million thoughts went through Jack’s brain in that moment. Thoughts about how he really felt about Mac, and what telling Benny that might mean. In a small town in North Dakota he didn’t expect that many people would be understanding. But then, even if Mac was here for that, he’d be gone again back to his life in California soon enough, right? But if Benny knew… if he knew how Jack felt, and the way he swung, would he still talk to Jack?</p><p>“You alright, Jack?” Benny asked, setting his empty cup down on the dining room table.</p><p>“You bet,” Jack said. “I don’t think I’m very good at helping people Benny. I don’t know how much use I’ll be.”</p><p>Benny laughed again, it was raspy, almost wheezy. “You’ll be just fine Jack. You got enough carin’ in you to help the whole world. Just wish you’d use it on yourself sometimes.” He heaved himself up from his chair and headed for the door. “Alright, it’s Christmas Eve and the grandkids are comin’ over this afternoon. So I’ll see you when I see you. Ok? Maybe tomorrow sometime? I’ll stop by with a six pack and meet this friend’a yours.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Jack said. “My kind of Christmas.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack’s town was ridiculous. It looked like something that belonged on the front of a Christmas card. Every shop was decorated for the holidays, and there were no chain stores; it was all local. The streets were filled with snow, and some of the storefront windows were frosty.</p><p>Mac made his way up main street, stopping in all the stores to find what he could. By the time he was done he was totally outfitted for a trek to the Arctic. There’d been boots in his size and new mitts and long underwear, and a nice knit hat. </p><p>Keeping in mind that it was Christmas Eve, he picked up a few things for Jack and a roll of wrapping paper. It was last minute so all he could find was silver foil paper covered in pink and blue Christmas ornaments. But he wanted to make it special for Jack. Give him Christmas. And, after all, there wasn’t much point in a tree without gifts to put underneath.</p><p>And then he wondered if Jack even had lights and ornaments for the tree. From the sound of it he’d never put one up, so Mac doubted it. He grabbed what was left at the local hardware store.<br/>And then he passed the market, and realized that they hadn’t discussed food at all. Jack hadn’t known he was coming, which meant his fridge and pantry was likely stocked for one. So Mac wandered the market and loaded his little cart with multiple options and several different kinds of goodies and snack foods. And a bottle of champagne, because: why not.</p><p>It was getting to mid-afternoon by the time he headed back to the cabin, car loaded down.</p><p>Jack came out of the cabin, zipping up his coat before Mac could even turn the engine off.</p><p>Mac jumped out of car and stepped in front of him, hands out to stop him.</p><p>“I’m just helping you unload,” Jack said, warily.</p><p>Mac smiled. “You can help, if you promise not to take anything from the back seat. Trunk only.”</p><p>Jack grinned wide and it crinkled the lines around his face. Mac wanted to lean in and kiss him so badly that he didn’t know what to do with himself. </p><p>“Why?” Jack asked, interrupting Mac’s thoughts. “What’s in the back seat?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Mac said, raising his eyebrows. “Trunk only.”</p><p>“Trunk only,” Jack repeated, still grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“Promise?” Mac asked, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“Promise,” Jack said.</p><p>And if anything could be said about Jack Dalton it was that he was a man of his word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack stood back and looked at the tree. It was perfect. Mac was hanging the last ornament from the two mismatched sets he’d managed to find at the hardware store. And even the tacky mis-matched ornaments were perfect too. So perfect Jack didn’t know what to do with himself. Mac making himself at home in Jack’s home made his heart grow three sizes like the Grinch. He wanted to hug the guy and kiss him all over and ask him to stay forever.</p><p>The cabin had been Jack’s house for a long time, but suddenly less than a day after Mac’s arrival, the cabin finally felt like home.</p><p>Mac turned suddenly and met Jack’s eye, smiling such a soft perfect smile Jack wanted to cry. But Dalton’s don’t cry, so he swallowed it down.</p><p>“What?” Mac asked. “Is something crooked?” He looked back at the tree. And his hair was lit from behind by the coloured lights that were too big because they were meant for outdoor use.</p><p>“Naw,” Jack said. “It’s perfect.”</p><p>Mac turned again and met Jack’s eye, and he was starting to understand that there was something there between them, and it wasn’t just him being hopeful. Mac held his gaze for too long every time, and the few times Jack had winked at him he’d blushed just the tiniest bit at the top of his cheekbones. But Jack was still afraid to say anything. To do anything. Mac had come to him for comfort, and he was worried he was taking advantage. But he was just a man, and he was starting to go a little crazy with the way the air fizzled between the two of them.</p><p>“Go make some hot chocolate,” Mac instructed, “I’ll be right back.” There was a hurried joy in him as he jogged down the little hall and shut the spare room door behind him. </p><p>Jack heard ripping paper, and the squeal of a roll of scotch tape. He smiled and went to the kitchen to put the milk on to heat. By the time he was done the cocoa and returned to the living room, there were a few gaudily wrapped presents under the tree. He handed Mac a mug. </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” Jack said.</p><p>“I know,” Mac replied, sipping carefully from the edge of his cup. “I wanted to.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t get you nothin’,” Jack replied.</p><p>“Yeah, you did,” Mac said earnestly, meeting his gaze and holding it, again, for too long. “You let me ambush you at Christmas. And then you went out into the woods like a real lumberjack and got this fantastic tree.”</p><p>“Hold on now,” Jack said. “I’ve got an idea. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Jack grabbed one of the old newspapers from the woodbox, and headed back to his room. He made a quick detour into the spare room and grabbed the black hoodie that Mac had borrowed that morning. He’d seemed very reluctant to take it off. Jack wrapped it carefully in newspaper and headed back to the living room, slipping it under the tree.</p><p>“Fancy wrapping,” Mac said with a grin.</p><p>Jack picked up his cocoa again, took a sip, and then a surge of bravery inside of him spit the words out before he could even think about it. “Why are you here Mac?”</p><p>The happiness in Mac’s face faltered. “I thought… I said… I told you the story about Bozer and I…” He furrowed his brow like he was trying to figure out an equation.</p><p>“But why did you come <i>here</i>?” Jack asked. “There’s gotta be some other place where you-”</p><p>“No Jack, there isn’t,” Mac said. He looked desperate and sad suddenly. “I’ve been looking for that place. But it’s not anywhere out there. It’s here, ok? With you. I can’t…” He growled a little in frustration, looking around the room before his eyes came back to Jack’s. “You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it too, Jack. Why are you here alone? I think it’s because it’s the same as me. That time was…” Mac trailed off.</p><p>And Jack knew immediately what "time" Mac meant. They’d had a close call together, just the two of them. Almost at the end of that last tour. They were so close to going home and then that bomb had flipped their hummer. No one had been killed, but with their ride wrecked, they’d had to take shelter in a nearby building while they waited for EVAC. And that was the day the tension between them broke. The second the rooms were cleared and they came back to find each other in that main room by the front door, they’d clashed together. They’d been just as in-sync with that as everything else, and their mouths had found each other hungry and frantic. They hadn’t gone farther than that. But they’d kissed messy until some noise outside had jolted them back to their surroundings. And even then, when they felt at ease again, they’d knocked their helmets together and breathed each other’s air. They’d never said a word, and when they’d gotten back to camp it seemed like they’d forgotten it. To the point that Jack wondered sometimes if he’d imagined it, or if it had really happened.</p><p>Mac didn’t finish his sentence about “that time” but picked up with another thought instead. “And then I come here and it’s like… we were never apart,” he said. “It just feels right to be here. Doesn’t it?” The last came out pleading, his voice shuddering just the littlest bit, so someone who didn’t know him might not have noticed. And Jack almost had to remind himself that he didn’t even really know Mac anymore. And yet, he did.</p><p>Mac’s hands were shaking, and he set his mug down on the coffee table to avoid spilling his cocoa.</p><p>Jack followed suit, but not because his hands were shaky. They were steady. Perfectly steady.</p><p>“Come here,” Jack demanded, reaching out toward Mac.</p><p>Mac stepped into his arms easily, and they came together just like in the sandbox. Their mouths just fit and their tongues didn’t ask permission, but tangled together immediately. And Jack felt whole for the first time in about ten years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac wasn’t proud of the desperate sound he made into Jack’s mouth, but he didn’t care. He let his body melt against Jack as they wrapped up in each other.</p><p>Jack pulled back, ripping their mouths apart and resting his forehead against Mac’s. But he kept his muscled arms wrapped tightly around Mac, trapping him close.</p><p>“You bought me Christmas presents,” Jack said softly with a little laugh.</p><p>Mac chuckled in return. “You cut me down a tree.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to come to you,” Jack said. He shook in Mac’s arms, which just made Mac squeeze him tighter.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Mac replied.</p><p>Jack kissed Mac several times, quickly. Shallow little kisses like he was trying to make up for the million kisses they could have shared over ten years. He stopped and met Mac’s eyes. And Mac felt like he was going to be swallowed whole in the deep brown of Jack’s gaze.</p><p>“I thought I imagined it,” Jack said. “Sometimes when I would think about it. That time…” He shook his head. “I thought it was too good to be true. What would a genius like you want with an old broken thing like me?”</p><p>Mac was so sad suddenly. They’d both spent too long thinking they weren’t worthy of being loved. “I felt the same way,” Mac admitted. “What would this experienced bad ass guy want with a skinny little nerd like me?”</p><p>“You ain’t so skinny, hoss,” Jack huffed a laugh. He massaged at Mac's back, lingering on the larger muscles up by his shoulder blades.</p><p>The intimate touch sent Mac’s thoughts into a dirtier place. A place where they were naked together; in bed; Mac crawling into Jack’s lap. </p><p>He shuddered and kissed Jack again, sliding his tongue inside Jack’s mouth but moving slower, with less urgency.</p><p>When they finally came apart again, Jack was flushed, his pupils wide. “Hey Mac, this ain’t… I’m not reconsiderin’ anything. But can we just… maybe sit down for a breather?”</p><p>Mac smiled. “Whatever you want Jack,” he said, tickling their noses together.</p><p>They sat down on the couch, and Mac moved in close. Jack threw an arm around his shoulders and they watched the fire crackle, and the lights on the tree glow. It was silent, but not uneasy, and every once in a while one of them would kiss the other’s cheek, or rub softly up and down a forearm.</p><p>“What now?” Mac asked.</p><p>“Well,” Jack’s Texas drawl was a bit thicker than normal. “We still gotta make supper. Pork chops I was thinkin’. And then we best get to bed early if Santa’s on his way.”</p><p>Mac looked up to find Jack grinning at him.</p><p>“And I was hopin’ you’d be comin’ to bed with me tonight,” Jack said. “I promise it’s warmer than bein’ in the spare bed alone.”</p><p>“It definitely will be,” Mac said, leaning in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the smut starts. Smutty chapter ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the night was full of tentative touches and kisses. Like sometimes they forgot they were allowed and would hesitate. But Jack made a point of the touching. </p><p>While Mac was putting a salad together in the kitchen, Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms tight around. It felt so good to wrap up around Mac. He’d dreamed about it for so long, and the real thing was so much better than his imagination. And now he was allowed to do all the little things. His favourite was tucking the hair behind Mac’s ears, just to watch it spring out again shortly after. But that was fine with Jack, because it meant he got to do it again and again and again.</p><p>After dinner they sat in front of the fire and the big lit up tree and talked for hours while they digested. They talked about everything. </p><p>Mac went on and on about teaching at UCLA and some of the struggles he’d met with, but the good times too; the students he’d taken under his wing and the experiments he was allowed to do on the side with university funding. He talked at length about the sustainable power projects he was currently focused on. He was so passionate about what he did; he lit up with it. Jack loved seeing him so excited, but it also made him remember and realize just how far away California was.</p><p>Jack updated Mac on where he’d been. How he’d drifted around the country until he’d stopped in this little town in North Dakota where the people took him in immediately and he felt useful for the first time in a long time. Ruth and Benny had been a big part of that, and Jack feared again just what Benny might think of Jack cuddling with Mac on the couch, hand running gently through his golden hair. The town really had taken Jack in, to the point that he’d become the local handyman without realizing. He’d spent the first few years working for trade for the things he needed, and eventually people just started paying him instead. He told Mac all about how old man Johansson had died, and left his cabin vacant and almost falling down, so Jack had been able to buy it for a steal and slowly fix it up to make it habitable. He had literally built himself a life. Both of them had.</p><p>And yet both of them had been missing a key piece: someone to share that life with.</p><p>They talked about that too. Dating. Living in Cali, it had been a bit easier for Mac because he could date men and women. In rural North Dakota, Jack had been limited to the few single women around. And none of them had been right.</p><p>Eventually the fire burned low, and Jack didn’t add another log.</p><p>“What you say we head to bed?” Jack asked with a smile. “It’s gettin’ late and if we wait much longer Santa won’t stop at all.”</p><p>Mac laughed and stood up, taking Jack’s hand and pulling him along. They walked down the short little hall, and Jack went into his room. When he looked back Mac was stopped in the hallway.</p><p>“I guess I should grab something to sleep in,” he said softly. He didn’t meet Jack’s eye and there was something awkward and stilted about the way he stood.</p><p>“Probably best,” Jack said. “Even with two people snuggled up close it can get mighty cold back here at night.”</p><p>Mac nodded and snuck into his room. He brought a pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt, but left his bag behind. Almost like he was expecting to be using that room during the rest of his stay.</p><p>“Might as well bring the whole bag in here,” Jack said. “Then you don’t have to keep duckin’ out for stuff.”</p><p>Mac smiled nervously, retrieved the bag and set it on top of Jack's little dresser..</p><p>“Hey,” Jack said softly. “Come on over here.”</p><p>Mac complied, and finally met Jack’s eye. He looked scared. Jack wrapped his arms around Mac, who followed suit.</p><p>“Listen up Mac,” Jack said softly. “We don’t gotta do nothin’ at all if you don’t want. Even if you want to stay in your room again. We can move things however slow you want to go, ok?”</p><p>Mac smiled, looking sheepish. “It’s not that I don’t want to do anything… it’s that we didn’t really talk about… that… at all and I don’t know… what you want Jack.” His eyes were clear and determined, even if his body was tight with nervousness.</p><p>“Why don’t we keep things easy tonight?” Jack suggested. “Figure each other out, you know? Nothin’ crazy.”</p><p>“Define crazy,” Mac said with a grin.</p><p>Jack laughed. “Let’s just see where this takes us, alright? I’m not expecting to jump right into anything. I just wanna hold you and touch you. If that’s alright?”</p><p>“I could be interested in that,” Mac said. “I’m just… I can’t remember the last time I was so nervous about something like this.”</p><p>Jack kissed Mac softly. “That’s good. Means it’s important to you.” And that thought made Jack’s heart feel like it might explode.</p><p>“It is,” Mac said, wrapping his arms tighter around Jack and pulled them against each other. “I know this is totally insane. I just got here yesterday and… I feel like maybe we should move things a little slower. Talk more about stuff. But it doesn’t feel like we need to. It feels like I was supposed to be here all along.”</p><p>Jack smiled wide. “I know exactly what you mean.”</p><p>Mac’s breathing was speeding up, Jack could feel Mac’s chest pushing against his with every breath. And they weren’t even doing anything but holding each other close and looking into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I feel like…” Jack faltered. He’d never been great at talking about the important stuff. Feelings and all that. “Like it’s been this way the whole time, but at the same time it’s new and I’m worried about crossing lines.”</p><p>Mac smiled and relaxed against him. And it was that wide carefree smile that Jack had seldom seen in the sandbox. But he’d glimpsed it more when they’d hit stateside and spent a few weeks bumming around together before going their separate ways. The smile lit Mac’s face up, made his eyes sparkle.</p><p>“Damnit,” Jack said, reaching up to tuck that hair behind Mac’s ear again. “You’re more beautiful than I even remember.”</p><p>Mac looked down, cheeks colouring for just a second before he met Jack’s eye again and cocked an eyebrow. “Beautiful’s not a word that many people have used to describe me.”</p><p>“Well, if the shoe fits hoss,” Jack grinned.</p><p>Mac leaned in again and pressed his lips to Jack’s. He moved slow, their mouths opening eventually, and then tongues joining the party.</p><p>Mac’s hands tickled at the hem of Jack’s t-shirt.</p><p>“Yes, please yes,” Jack got out through a mouthful of Mac’s tongue.</p><p>Mac’s laugh in response tickled around inside Jack’s mouth.</p><p>And then the shirt came up and pulled them apart. Mac dropped it on the floor and ran his hands up Jack’s chest, looking at it with hunger in his bright eyes.</p><p>Suddenly the tension broke like lightning cracking; the same way it had in the sandbox. And they were hard bodies against each other, sloppy mouths licking and kissing. Except this time, unlike in the sandbox, they were pulling at clothes and almost tearing them off each other in their need.</p><p>Part of Jack wanted to slow it down. To unwrap Mac like a Christmas present and look at every piece of skin. But another part, a hungrier part, needed to touch him now. Needed to make up for the time they’d lost over the past ten years. Mac seemed to be in the same boat, so Jack went with the desperate frenzy that undressed them and dropped them onto the bed in less than two minutes.</p><p>Mac fell on top of him and they awkwardly crawled up to the pillows while still kissing and pawing at each other.</p><p>Mac’s body was all hard muscle under Jack’s hands and he couldn’t wait to get a good look. Part of him knew that he would. That he’d get to look his fill throughout the holidays.</p><p>“It’s freezing in here,” Mac grumbled against Jack’s mouth.</p><p>They peeled back to the blankets and crawled underneath, still desperately grabbed at each other. And then Mac was laying on top him and their bodies lined up perfectly, and Mac’s fingers dug into his shoulders and they both sighed out a huff of pleasure into each other’s mouths.</p><p>“Oh god, we’re doing this,” Mac said, sounding surprised as he pulled away and looked down at Jack. And then a smile broke across his face again and he started laughing. He kissed Jack’s cheek, and then started moving downward, kissing the whole way. A kiss for Jack’s Adam’s apple, then his collarbone, and still he went lower.</p><p>Jack let his hands run through Mac’s hair, loving the softness in it. “What’re you doin’?” Jack gasped as Mac took a nipple in his mouth and sucked.</p><p>“Come on,” Mac teased, “you used to be so good at figuring out what I was doing. We could communicate without words.” His grinning face disappeared below the blankets and kissed lower and lower until he took Jack into his mouth. He sucked hard and went fast, mouth so wet and hot Jack thought he was going to lose it. But he kept his hands tangled up in Mac’s golden hair, and somehow it helped ground him.</p><p>“Oh Mac,” Jack moaned, pushing up just a little into the heat of Mac’s mouth. “Oh Mac baby. Good god.”</p><p>Mac’s tongue swirled around the tip before he went down one more time and then pulled off altogether. He crawled back up Jack’s body and laid down, lining them up perfectly. And then he thrust against Jack, hips setting a messy rhythm.</p><p>“Naw, c’mon man,” Jack said. “Your turn. Let me.”</p><p>Mac shook his head, gasping as he upped the speed of his hips against Jack’s spit-slick skin. “I’m too close Jack,” he said. “It’s ok. Later. Tomorrow. Whatever. Come here.” And then Mac pulled him into a kiss, groaning into his mouth.</p><p>Jack got with the program and started counter movements of his hips. And they rubbed together perfectly, making them both choke off sounds into each other’s mouths.</p><p>And then Mac broke off suddenly and looked into Jack’s eyes. “I’m close Jack, god I’m-” He didn’t finish the sentence. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, humming through his orgasm, and leaning in to nose at Jack’s temple.</p><p>The hot warmth of Mac’s come spread across Jack’s skin. And Mac’s hips kept moving, spreading it around. And that sent Jack right over the edge. He grunted and growled and took Mac’s ass in his hands to grind them together. Jack shuddered through his orgasm. “Oh god Mac!” He called out just before his muscles went loose and he collapsed back to the bed.</p><p>Mac was a dead weight on top of him. His voice slurred and sated. “That was so much better than I thought it would be. Than the way I imagined it.” His breath tickled against Jack’s neck.</p><p>“What did you imagine?” Jack asked. Curious.</p><p>Mac kissed Jack’s neck. “Slow,” he said. “But this was so much better.”</p><p>“We can go slow later,” Jack promised. “We had some time to make up for with this one.”</p><p>Mac laughed, and it shook Jack’s body, bouncing him on the old mattress in the best way.</p><p>“Alright, alright, roll over there.” Jack pushed at him gently. He didn’t really want him to move, but their come was cooling and getting sticky.</p><p>Mac flopped to the side, still panting.</p><p>Jack grabbed a tissue and wiped them up. He didn’t have some fancy house with an ensuite. The only bathroom was down the hall, and damnit if he wanted to get out from under the covers. When they were clean enough he tossed the tissue away and rolled back to Mac, flopping a loose arm over Mac’s waist.</p><p>“Why does it feel like this?” Mac wondered aloud, but he was smiling.</p><p>“Like what?” Jack asked, ticking at the skin of Mac’s lower back with his finger tips.</p><p>Mac’s smile widened at the contact. “It feels like… I’m definitely repeating myself, but it feels like I’ve been here in this bed with you for years. It’s so easy.”</p><p>“Easy?” Jack asked. “Did you just call me easy?”</p><p>Mac laughed and ran his fingers through Jack’s buzzed hair, tugging at the longer fauxhawk at the top. “Well, I did only show up here yesterday and we’re already in bed. I don’t make the rules but I think that makes you pretty easy. I didn’t even have to take you for dinner.”</p><p>Jack laughed and cut himself off by kissing Mac again, and rolling on top of him.</p><p>“Gotta tell you,” Jack said when they stopped kissing. “I don’t got enough oomph in me for another round tonight, Mac. Much as I would like to. God, how I’d like to.” He brushed the hair back from Mac’s face.</p><p>Mac just smiled up at him looking so content. “That’s ok. We’ve got lots of time, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Jack said, not really dwelling on how much time they did have. He didn’t know. How long could Mac stay? He’d never said. “And I wasn’t kiddin’ about how cold it gets back here. Even with two of us in this bed, I think you’ll want to get dressed.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Mac sighed. “Five more minutes.”</p><p>Jack nodded, and leaned down to taste himself on Mac’s tongue again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac woke up and almost couldn’t remember where he was.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>The warmth next to him was Jack. He knew it immediately because it smelled like Jack.</p><p>And he opened his eyes and it was real. It wasn’t some dream or his hopeful imagination. He was in bed with Jack. And he felt that perfect loose-limbed relaxation he always felt the morning after sex.</p><p>Early morning light was coming in the frosty window, and Mac watched as the light highlighted Jack’s silver hairs.</p><p>Mac moved closer in the bed, gently laying his arm across Jack’s hip.</p><p>Jack stirred immediately, groaning and yawning and flopping his head in Mac’s direction but not opening his eyes. And he was so beautiful Mac felt a little choked up. Jack’s face was rugged and scruffy and his jawline was strong and perfect.</p><p>“Mornin’ handsome,” Jack muttered.</p><p>“How do you know I’m handsome?” Mac sassed back. “You don’t even have your eyes open.”</p><p>“I’d know you were handsome in the pitch black,” Jack replied. “That’s never changed. In fact, I think you’re more handsome than the day I met you.”</p><p>Mac moved in closer, kissing Jack’s mouth softly but keeping his lips closed tight to avoid sharing his morning breath, or tasting Jack’s. “Merry Christmas Jack,” he said softly.</p><p>Jack opened his eyes slowly, squinting against even the smallest bit of light in the room. “Merry Christmas Mac,” he said. And then his eyes opened wider and he looked confused about something. “Should I… do you… I mean…”</p><p>“Out with it,” Mac laughed.</p><p>“Give me a minute man,” Jack whined. “My brain ain’t online yet.” He yawned before he started again. “I was gonna say: do you want me to call you by your first name? Now that we’re…” He touched the centre of Mac’s chest, as if that could describe what they were. And maybe it could, since it was close to Mac’s heart.</p><p>“Please don’t,” Mac said. “It’s never really felt like my name. Or… it was my name once and it’s… I don’t know it belongs to another time. When my mom was still around. When my dad wasn’t a jack ass who took off on me.”</p><p>Jack nodded. “Alright then,” he said. “Thought I should check.”</p><p>And Mac realized just how important it was that Jack even thought about it. Even thought to ask. The caring in that was immense.</p><p>“What’s the game plan?” Mac asked, realizing just how cold the room was outside of their warm little loving bubble.</p><p>“How about you get the fire started, and I’ll get the coffee goin’, and then we’ll have a dandy Christmas morning?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Mac snuggled closer. “In a minute.”</p><p>“Come on Mac,” Jack whined. “I’m dying’ to see what Santa brought me!”</p><p>Mac smiled and kissed Jack again. “Fine,” he said as he jumped out of bed and headed for the living room. He back-tracked to the spare room in search of the hoodie he’d borrowed the morning before, but couldn’t find it anywhere. So he bolted to the living room and started up the fire, huddling close on the rug while he waited for it to warm him through.</p><p>He hadn’t even heard Jack come out of the bedroom, but the smell of coffee started to waft from the kitchen, along with the soft bubbling popping sound of the coffee maker. Feeling warm enough he wandered to the kitchen doorway and leaned against it.</p><p>Jack buzzed around the kitchen, going through a morning routine that was probably very familiar. Except now he was doing everything in twos. He had two mugs for the coffee, and two plates on the counter next to the carton of eggs he pulled out.</p><p>Mac fit so easily into Jack’s life. He knew they both felt it.</p><p>“Hey,” Mac said. “Presents first, then breakfast.”</p><p>Jack turned and smiled, setting down the pack of bacon he’d dug out of the fridge. He walked over and slid his hands around Mac’s middle.</p><p>“I don’t need any other presents,” Jack said softly. “I unwrapped the best one last night.”</p><p>Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him close into a kiss. He leaned back into the doorframe and let Jack press him against it.</p><p>“At this rate…” Jack panted against his mouth. “We’re never gonna open presents <i>or</i> have breakfast.”</p><p>“Well that just won’t do,” Mac said with a grin, ducking and slipping out of Jack’s arms and into the living room.</p><p>Jack groaned dramatically. “Coffee’s almost done. I’ll be right there.”</p><p>Mac sat in front of the fire, really missing that hoodie he’d stolen the morning before. The air was warming, but still a little crisp.</p><p>Jack came out shortly with two mugs and handed one to Mac.</p><p>“You really need to figure out the heating in this place,” Mac said, clutching at the warm cup. “Why does it get so cold?”</p><p>Jack sat down on the couch and smiled, but there was something a little sad in his face. “Still fixin’ the place up you know,” he said. “Told you all about that last night. You should’a seen this place when I first took it over. It was pretty much fallin’ down. The furnace might need to be replaced. I’m workin’ on it.” It wasn’t 100% the truth, Mac could read it in his face. But he didn’t want to press. If Jack was leaving something out he had good reason.</p><p>“We’ll just have to keep each other warm,” Mac said with a grin. “After presents.” He took a slurp of coffee and set his mug down on the little table before grabbed the gifts for Jack under the tree.</p><p>Jack wandered over and grabbed the one wrapped in newspaper. They piled the gifts on the couch between them.</p><p>“Come on,” Mac said. “Don’t you want to see if you were good or bad this year?”</p><p>Jack winked. “They should all be coal.”</p><p>Mac laughed, and tore into the newspaper, pulling out the black hoodie he’d been wearing the morning before. “I was looking for this all over!”</p><p>Jack smiled. “Well, it’s yours now.”</p><p>Mac pulled the sweater over his head and let it settle around him, smelling like Jack and wood smoke. “Only if you promise to wear it once in a while so it still smells like you.”</p><p>Jack smile became something more sentimental for a moment. Not quite serious or sad, just emotional. “You got it,” he said.</p><p>“Ok, now you,” Mac grabbed one of the pink, blue, and silver gifts and pressed it into Jack’s hands.</p><p>Jack smiled and tore into the paper like a little kid, tossing the remnants to the floor. “Well look at that,” he said as he put the ball cap on. “Perfect fit.” Stitched onto the hat was a buffalo with North Dakota in an arc over top.</p><p>“Hey, no judgement,” Mac said laughing. “It was Christmas Eve. I took what I could get.”</p><p>Jack ripped into the next gift and pulled out a heavy metal flashlight with emergency settings. “Hey, this is actually really nice,” he said, clicking the light on and off several times. “Can always use another one of these.” And then he put it under his chin and turned it on. “Good for ghost stories too.”</p><p>Mac laughed and leaned into the beam of light to give Jack a quick kiss.</p><p>The last package was a snow globe that Mac had found discounted at the market. The base had been broken a little at the back, but it was still good. Jack shook it and glittery snow drifted down over a little cabin in the woods.</p><p>“Look at that,” Jack said. “Looks just like this little cabin and everything.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas Jack,” Mac said, pulling him in for a hug.</p><p>Jack set his gifts aside, and slid closer to Mac. “Best Christmas ever,” Jack said softly. “Except I’m thinkin’ maybe it was a bad idea to give you more clothes.”</p><p>Mac laughed and boldly crawled into Jack’s lap, straddling his thighs and sitting down. “Don’t say that,” Mac said. “It’s perfect. Way better than the last minute crap I scrounged up for you.”</p><p>Jack slid his hands up into Mac’s hair, the tickle of his fingers sending shivers down Mac’s spine, and pulled him down for a kiss. He tasted coffee on Jack’s tongue and pulled back. “Almost forgot about my coffee,” he said. Still in Jack’s lap he leaned back toward the table behind him and grabbed his cup. Jack’s hands slid up under Mac’s shirt and sweater, feeling at Mac’s tight stomach muscles with the firm press of his palm. Mac straightened back up and sipped at his coffee.</p><p>“Now what in the hell is a professor doing with a body like this? Huh?” Jack asked, fingers still playing under the shirts.</p><p>“I like to keep myself in shape,” Mac replied. “Since the sandbox. I try not to forget some of the stuff I learned. A lot of which you taught me.” He sipped at his coffee.</p><p>“Don’t know what I could’a taught you,” Jack said humbly.</p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t forget all those training sessions during our downtime,” Mac said, almost choking on his coffee. “When the sexual tension was so bad I had to make sure to jerk off before and after?”</p><p>Jack shivered a little. “I could never forget anything about you Mac.”</p><p>Mac smiled and kissed him again, trying not to spill any of the coffee from his cup.</p><p>“Now,” Jack said, putting their foreheads together. “You’re gettin’ me all wound up and I promised you breakfast.”</p><p>As if on cue, Mac’s stomach rumbled. They both chuckled.</p><p>“Much as I don’t want you to get up, you’re gonna have to if you want something to eat,” Jack said. “Or are you gonna make me move you.”</p><p>Mac gasped out an aroused little breath. “Holy shit if you do that then we definitely won’t make it to breakfast.”</p><p>Jack laughed and gave Mac’s ass a playful little slap.</p><p>Mac stood and let Jack head to the kitchen and start food while he sat by the fire and wrapped up in the smell of Jack’s hoodie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack made breakfast, feeling some kind of strange macho pride in providing for the man he was wooing… had wooed? He was pretty sure that once mutual orgasms were achieved, he’d completed the process.</p><p>They ate breakfast at the dining room table, which was a change for Jack. He spent most of his meals just eating in the kitchen next to the warm stove. Or out in the living room by the fireplace. He’d told a little white lie to Mac about the heat. It wasn’t just about still being in the middle of reno’ing the little cabin. It was the matter of cranking the heat costing money when he had a perfectly good little wood stove that kept most of the place warm enough. He kept the thermostat set just high enough so the pipes wouldn’t freeze, and depended on burning wood for the rest of it. But he hadn’t wanted Mac’s pity. So he hadn’t brought it up. It wasn’t that he was really hurting for money or anything. Things were just tight, and Jack could handle that. He had a roof over his head, food in his belly, and good friends around him. And now he had Mac too.</p><p>So they sat at the little table and ate breakfast and just kept talking until breakfast pretty much became lunch. Catching up on all the years they’d missed. They got so into the conversation that they forgot about the way they’d been working each other up before breakfast. Not that there still wasn’t attraction or tension between them. But it took a sideline to actually talking to each other and being together as whole people, and not just horny animals.</p><p>Mac talked about Bozer and Leanna and their little girl, named Ellen after Mac’s mom. He got sad when he talked about them though, and Jack hated to see that so he steered the conversation and asked Mac about teaching and his projects.</p><p>And Mac went on and on. And Jack didn’t mind, would have listened for hours. Mac hadn’t lost his knack of translating things into “Jack speak” and he talked at length about his science projects while making it understandable for Jack. It seemed like a lot of his work was focused on sustainability and environmentalism. Which didn’t surprise Jack one bit. Not just because Mac was from Cali, but because at heart he’d always wanted to use his knowledge to really help people in a practical way. It was part of why he said he’d joined the army. He wanted to be useful in a real world way, not just theoretically.</p><p>They did the dishes together, hip-to-hip at the small set of sinks in the kitchen. And then added more wood to the fire and curled up back on the couch again.</p><p>They were quiet for a while, Mac’s arm around him, while they watched the fire and the snow swirling by outside.</p><p>“You know we never really talked about it last night,” Mac said suddenly, drawing soft little circles on Jack’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’ll have to clarify,” Jack said almost sleepily.</p><p>“About… sex,” Mac answered.</p><p>“Oh,” was all Jack could think to reply.</p><p>“I mean… I just… I’ve been thinking about it…”</p><p>Jack’s stomach did flips.</p><p>“I mean… how we might… last night we just kinda… we didn’t talk about it,” Mac said, sounding frustrated. Jack could feel the tension in Mac’s body as his muscles tightened up by the second.</p><p>Jack sat up so he could meet Mac’s eye straight on. “And I told you that we don’t gotta jump into nothin’.”</p><p>Mac frowned a little. “What if I want to jump? Do you not want to jump?”</p><p>Jack laughed softly. “Hell yeah I wanna jump. So, you just wanna know what kinda pool you’re jumpin’ into first?”</p><p>Mac smiled. “I guess you could say that. Seems important. I don’t want to swan dive into one of those plastics kiddie pools you know?”</p><p>Jack grinned. “You sure you want to jump?” Consent was such a big issue for Jack, he wanted to make sure that neither of them were pushing the other into something too quickly.</p><p>Mac fisted his hands in Jack’s sweater, but didn’t pull him closer. “Yes.”</p><p>“Ok, well then I’ll lay it out for you on my end,” Jack said. “I’ll go either way, but I’d definitely prefer to be the catcher, if it’s all the same to you. But like I said I can-”</p><p>Mac’s mouth had fallen open, and he interrupted. “You want me to top you?”</p><p>Jack nodded. “I mean, only if you want.”</p><p>“Oh my god I want that,” Mac said, finally tugging on the sweater to bring Jack closer. “That’s like, every fantasy I’ve ever had since Afghanistan.”</p><p>“Really?” Jack asked as their lips kind of mashed together but neither of them moved to actually kiss the other.</p><p>Mac slid a hand down and around to take hold of Jack’s ass and squeeze hard, making Jack groan against his mouth. And god those hands, with those perfect strong nimble fingers and what they could do to Jack. Just the thought made his body twitch in anticipation.</p><p>“Really,” Mac said finally.</p><p>“You fantasized about me?” Jack asked coyly.</p><p>“All the time,” Mac said, licking his own lips and catching Jack’s with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Jack chased Mac’s tongue into his mouth with his own.</p><p>Jack kissed him until the breath left his chest and he had to pull back. “I’m definitely gonna ask you exactly what you fantasized about later,” Jack panted. “But for now I just want…”</p><p>“What Jack?” Mac whispered earnestly, so full of caring, so genuine. “What do you want? Anything. Whatever you want.”</p><p>“God I want you Mac. Just you,” Jack said, hands roaming Mac’s body. “Come on, get me outta these clothes and just…”</p><p>“Say it Jack,” Mac requested softly. “You have to say it. Or I won’t.” He pushed them far enough apart that Jack could see the resolve in Mac’s eyes. They were clear and bright and so focused on Jack he didn’t know what to do with himself.</p><p>Jack actually whined. “I want you inside me, alright? Like, yesterday. So get a move on.”</p><p>“Do you have supplies?” Mac asked. “Tell me you have supplies.”</p><p>Jack hadn’t even thought about that. He’d been too consumed by his excitement.</p><p>“Yeah, totally. Be right back,” Jack jumped up from the couch and bolted to his bedroom. He opened the bottom drawer of his night stand and grabbed the half-full bottle of lube from next to his toys. The toys that had been satisfying, but never quite enough. From the top drawer he grabbed a condom from the still full box that he had purchased after going on a date with the same woman a few times. Things had never gotten far enough for condoms.</p><p>When he got back to the living room he set the bottle and the condom down on the coffee table and moved to sit back on the couch.</p><p>“No,” Mac said, blocking him. “Come here.” He manoeuvred Jack around until he was standing between Mac’s legs, looking down at him. And Mac’s eyes were so hungry, that bright blue almost sparkling with excitement. He brushed a hand across the front of Jack’s soft sleep pants, teasing at the sensitive skin through fabric. Then he tugged them down, letting them pool on the floor, and just looked at Jack. “I didn’t really get a good look last night,” Mac said with a smile. “We were in a bit of a hurry.” Mac leaned forward and tentatively licked at Jack. It was in no way satisfying by feel, and yet the sight turned Jack on so much he thought he might explode. One hand brushed the hair away from Mac’s face and held it back.</p><p>“You look so good like this,” Jack said.</p><p>Mac pulled back and smiled wide. “I hope so.” He leaned forward and tentatively sucked Jack into his mouth, just a little, before pulling back again. “You taste really good.”</p><p>“You can keep on doin’ that for the rest of my life if you want to Mac baby,” Jack said, fingers still tangled up in Mac’s golden hair.</p><p>Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s legs, and tickled his fingers up the back of Jack’s thighs. “I don’t think so,” he said, pressing a kiss to Jack’s hip. “I had other plans.” And then he took hold of Jack’s ass and spread it open just a little, enough to tease the tip of his middle finger against the sensitive ring of muscle.</p><p>Jack’s knees almost buckled and he put both hands on Mac’s shoulders to steady himself.</p><p>Mac kissed his stomach and looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Looks like I found the right spot.”</p><p>“Not yet, but you’re gettin’ real close,” Jack said with a grin.</p><p>Mac flicked the tip of his finger gently back and forth. “You sure?”</p><p>Jack made a noise in response. Words didn’t seem to make any sense to him with Mac teasing like that.</p><p>“Stay right there,” Mac commanded. And there was real command in his tone. Uncharacteristically, Jack listened. He stood still and watched Mac lean back into the cushions and slip off his sleep pants, tossing them to the floor. Then he lifted his shirt and the hoodie over his head, setting them aside on the couch. They had kept the fire burning hot, and the living room was warm enough for bare skin.</p><p>It was Jack’s turn to look.</p><p>Mac’s skin was pale; so pale he almost glowed. There were scatterings of hair across his chest, down his stomach. But it was all so pale that he could only really see it when Mac shifted and caught the light. Little freckles and moles dotted him all over. He was skinny, but well muscled. His arms were strong and when he moved the muscles bunched in the best way. Jack wanted to kiss him everywhere. Taste him everywhere.</p><p>“Take a seat,” Mac said, patting his thighs.</p><p>Jack groaned and moved closer, straddling Mac on the couch and sitting down in his lap.</p><p>Mac sat up and slid his hands under Jack’s sweater, pulling it up overhead. He had to move close to reach high enough, and their bodies brushed together in just the right way.</p><p>Jack moaned loud. Once the sweater was gone he ran his hands from Mac’s stomach up to his shoulders and back down. “Have mercy,” he whispered. “You are so beautiful it hurts.”</p><p>“Come here,” Mac said, his voice demanding and hungry. He tugged at Jack’s arms, fingers wrapping around and holding tight.</p><p>And then they were kissing again. And it was messy, and close to the kind of passion they’d shared the night before. Their bodies moved against each other instinctively, chasing that perfect friction that would lead to an orgasm.</p><p>“Wait,” Jack gasped, pulling his mouth away from Mac before changing his mind and diving in to kiss him again, unable to resist.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Mac asked, pulling back.</p><p>“Not like this,” Jack said.</p><p>“It’s ok,” Mac said, rubbing soothing lines up and down Jack’s back. “We have time. We can do anything. We can do this again. And more later.”</p><p>Jack shook his head. Part of him couldn’t help but wonder exactly how much time they did have, but again he swept that under his mental rug. “No,” he said. “I want more. I want you. Now. Not later.”</p><p>Mac nodded frantically. “Yeah. Ok. Yeah. We can do that,” he said. “Where’d you put that lube and stuff?”</p><p>Jack twisted and reached behind him.</p><p>“Oh my god Jack,” Mac moaned, his hands running up and down Jack’s body. “You are amazing. Just looking at you is gonna make me come.”</p><p>Jack laughed, and felt a little blush light up his cheeks for a second before he handed the bottle of lube to Mac.</p><p>Mac rolled the cold bottle between his hands for a little bit. “When’s the last time you…” He trailed off.</p><p>“Couple days ago,” Jack said.</p><p>Mac frowned just a little.</p><p>“Not with a person,” Jack hastily corrected. “I have some… toys I use. On a pretty regular basis if I’m honest. The itch I’ve got, is a bit hard to scratch out here in back woods North Dakota.”</p><p>Mac laughed. “I bet. Closest gay bar’s probably in Minot.”</p><p>Jack tried to laugh, but it came out stilted. “There ain’t one actually. Not one in the whole state,” he said.</p><p>Mac smiled. “Good. Cause that means you’re still single,” he said. He popped the cap and poured some of the lube onto his fingers. “I’m warning you this is a bit cold.” Mac rubbed his fingers together and breathed on them to warm the liquid up a little. “You ready?”</p><p>“You got no idea,” Jack said. He leaned forward and spread his legs a little wider.</p><p>“Next time, we’re doing this in a position I can watch,” Mac said, planting a soft kiss to Jack’s collarbone before he reached a hand around.</p><p>Mac teased some more, with cool wet fingers this time which was not better, just different than the dry teasing he’d done before. Better in some ways because it was preparation for something so much more.</p><p>Mac added more lube and pushed the first finger in. They both groaned together.</p><p>“You’re so warm,” Mac said, swirling his finger around inside.</p><p>“More,” Jack panted. “More. Come on Mac. I can take more. I want more. Now.”</p><p>“Bossy,” Mac said with a smile before he added more lube and pressed two fingers inside. They went fairly easily until Mac’s second knuckles. And then he slowed and moved gently. He pulled them out a little and then back in, stretching Jack open slowly. It was perfect. It was the gentle touch of someone who cared, and didn’t just want to get off. Jack couldn’t remember ever having sex with a man that was like that. The only times he’d been able to hook up with guys it had been rushed and secret. But now Mac was stretching him open slowly, like a lover.</p><p>Jack felt tears prick his eyes. He was leaned far over Mac, face pressed into the back of the couch, so he let the few tears leak out. He wasn’t really crying, just overwhelmed, and the tears didn’t last.</p><p>“I’m gonna go for three,” Mac said seriously. “Ok?” He bottomed out the two fingers again and wiggled them around. The position wasn’t right, so Mac wasn’t able to angle right and hit Jack’s prostate, but that didn’t matter, it felt so good anyway.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jack’s voice scratched like he hadn’t used it in a hundred years. “Please.”</p><p>“You’re doing so good Jack,” Mac said, pulling his hand back and adding more lube.</p><p>Jack didn’t move, afraid Mac would see the few tears and worry. He wiped them off quickly on the back of the couch just in time for Mac to start pressing three fingers in. It was slow going, but Jack loved it. He loved the care and time. He loved every second that Mac was touching him in the most intimate way.</p><p>“How do you feel Jack?” Mac asked, sliding the fingers almost all the way out so he could start pressing them in again.</p><p>“It’s perfect Mac,” Jack said. “Keep going. I want more. I want you…”</p><p>“Almost Jack,” Mac said, kissing at his chest. “So close. You’re going to feel so good. You already feel so good just on my fingers.”</p><p>Jack groaned and clenched, causing Mac to growl out a hungry moan.</p><p>Once Jack let himself relax, Mac pressed in again.</p><p>It wasn’t long before those three fingers were all the way in. Mac pulled them back and thrust gently with them a few times to make sure, and glanced off Jack’s prostate once in the process. Pure luck.</p><p>“Come on Mac,” Jack pleaded. “I need you. Waited too long. Thought about it too long.”</p><p>Mac made a desperate needy whine in response, and gently slid his fingers free.</p><p>Jack sat back to be out of the way so Mac could get himself ready, but once he had the condom in hand, Jack changed his mind.</p><p>“Hold on,” Jack said, grabbing Mac’s hand to prevent him from opening the packet. “Just give me one minute. There’s somethin’ I ain’t had a chance to do yet.” And then he slid to the floor, his knees protesting on the old threadbare rug, but he didn’t care. He pushed Mac’s legs wide and slid between his thighs, and with no lead up at all but a heated look in Mac’s direction, he took Mac as far as he could into his mouth. The taste was amazing. Better than any other person Jack had ever tasted, and it made his tastebuds sing and his mouth fill with saliva. He sucked Mac in a few more times before he pulled off and stood up again.</p><p>Mac’s perfect clever fingers had the condom open and rolled down in no time. Then he opened the bottle of lube and slicked himself up.</p><p>Jack knelt on the couch again, hovering over Mac’s lap. Mac held himself in place, while Jack braced himself on Mac’s perfect, toned, muscled shoulders. And then he sank down and felt Mac there, pushing into him. And it was so perfect Jack thought he might cry again, and Mac wasn’t even really inside yet, just pushing slowly against him, waiting for Jack to relax enough to let him in.</p><p>Jack started breathing deep, and the muscle gave, the head of Mac’s cock slipping inside the ring of muscle and making Jack feel dizzy with pleasure.</p><p>And then a sound broke through their panted breaths and groaning.</p><p>The soft knocking of a gloved hand on Jack’s front door. The front door that was about ten feet away, but thankfully, around a corner.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Jack said, panicked, reluctantly pulling off of Mac when all he really wanted to do was sit down so Mac was all the way inside him in one long thrust.</p><p>“What?” Mac whispered, glancing back toward the door. “They’ll go away.”</p><p>“They really won’t,” Jack hissed, sliding off of Mac’s lap and grabbing his pants from the floor. “I don’t keep my door locked man. And most of my neighbours are the friendly type who’ll just walk right in and excuse themselves after.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Mac asked, eyes getting wide as he slid to the edge of the couch and reached for his pants. He hastily pulled the wet condom off and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table to wrap it up in. Then he pulled his pants on.</p><p>“Dead serious dude. So get yourself dressed or make yourself scarce!”</p><p>“Worst timing ever!” Mac whispered. He grabbed the sweatshirt from the couch, but the t-shirt inside was tangled up with the arms of the sweater and Mac was having a hell of a time getting them loose.</p><p>“I’ll go answer the door and stall them, you just make yourself decent!”</p><p>“This stupid t-shirt,” Mac grunted as he fought with the material. It would have been cute if Jack’s heart didn’t feel like it was going to jump out of his chest. Thankfully the panic he was feeling had gotten rid of his hard on.</p><p>He pulled his sweater on, and took a deep breath before he rounded the corner to the front door. The little window was frosted over, but he could see Benny’s familiar orange wool hat.</p><p>He opened the door with a smile on his face, letting a gust of cold snowy air inside. “Oh hey Benny,” Jack said. “Forgot you were stoppin’ by. C’mon in.”</p><p>Just then he felt more than heard Mac come up behind him.</p><p>“Brought a six pack and some of Ruthie’s famous Christmas cookies,” Benny said, his old crinkled face wide with a smile. “Needed to get away from the grandkids for a bit.” He was about to step over the threshold when he looked back over Jack’s shoulder.</p><p>Jack’s heart just about stopped. Did he know? How could he know? He’d tell the whole town and Jack would be an outcast, in the one town he’d found a place.</p><p>“This here’s Mac,” Jack said, motioning behind him.</p><p>“Nice to meet you son,” he said. “Your shirt’s inside out.” He looked down and paused. “And your pants are on backwards.”</p><p>Jack felt the moment slow to a stop, and felt the world crashing down around him. It was like missions when he was a Delta. You could just feel in the air when a mission was going bad and there was nothing you could do to stop it.</p><p>But Benny’s smile widened, and he pushed the six pack and plate of cookies into Jack’s hands before he clapped him on the shoulder. “You boys enjoy yourselves now. I’ll stop by tomorrow afternoon. So, be decent around 3 or so. Maybe you all can come for dinner. Ruthie’ll make a ham and we can get to know Mac here a little better than not at all.” He shot Jack a quick wink. “Merry Christmas boys,” he said before he pulled the door closed and clomped down the creaky porch steps.</p><p>Jack sagged back against the wall next to the door, feeling the weight of his secret slip from his shoulders.</p><p>Mac laughed. “I’m sorry man,” he said, grabbing the plate from Jack’s hands before it almost slipped. “I didn’t mean to… I was in a hurry.”</p><p>“It’s all good dude,” Jack said. “Maybe it’s better this way.”</p><p>Mac shrugged. “He seemed ok with it.”</p><p>“I was so scared,” Jack said. “That any of the people I knew out here would think I was… a freak or somethin’ you know?”</p><p>“Have more faith in people Jack,” Mac said. “I mean… like… maybe don’t tell the whole town. Cause I’m sure you’re right, there are probably some backward thinking people out here.”</p><p>Jack took a deep breath. It was cleansing. The fresh air still swirling around the entryway was helping. Mac was helping too.</p><p>“Come here,” Jack said, pushing his weight back onto his feet. He grabbed the back of Mac’s neck and pulled him in.</p><p>They kissed passionately, as though they hadn’t been interrupted, and pressed their hips together.</p><p>Mac kissed along Jack’s cheek and licked at his earlobe. “Are you still in the mood?” He whispered. “Do you still want…”</p><p>“Yes,” Jack barked. “Bedroom. Now.”</p><p>Mac laughed against Jack’s ear. “Lock the door,” he whispered, voice dark with excitement. “Then cookies. Then you’re gonna ride me ’til you come.”</p><p>Jack set the six pack on the entryway table, grabbed the plate from Mac and stacked it on top before he pressed him into the wall. He linked their fingers together and pressed Mac’s hands into the wall above his head so he was pinned. Their hips ground together, the pressure and rough fabric so good.</p><p>He stepped back before the stimulation was too much, and locked the door with a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More smut... cause it's me. This is what I do. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the taste of gingerbread on his tongue, Mac led Jack back toward the bedroom, their fingers twined together; a perfect fit. He undressed slowly, while Jack watched him. Most of the time when he undressed in front of someone he felt self conscious. He was too skinny, not enough muscle etc. But with Jack it felt natural. Maybe it was the fact that they’d showered together in the army, or maybe it was the way Jack looked at him like he had the best view in the world.</p><p>Once he had his clothes stripped away, Mac crawled onto the bed and sat in the middle against the headboard. He watched as Jack undressed quickly, tossing his clothes into the hamper before he crawled from the foot of the bed up toward Mac, straddling his thighs again.</p><p>“I want to make sure you’re still… ready,” Mac said, shaking the bottle of lube between them.</p><p>“I’m good, I swear,” Jack said.</p><p>“I want to make sure,” Mac was firm. “This is our…” He swallowed heavily. “First time. And I want it to be good.”</p><p>Jack didn’t argue anymore, just nodded, dark eyes hungry but so full of emotion. Mac was afraid to think of it as love. It was so early for them yet.</p><p>Jack took hold of the headboard and leaned over Mac the same way he had on the couch.</p><p>“Nope,” Mac said playfully. “I said earlier that the next time we did this, I wanted to be able to watch.”</p><p>“But we didn’t even really finish the first time,” Jack argued.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Mac said. “Turn around.”</p><p>“Whatever you want baby,” Jack said. He leaned down and kissed Mac before he turned around and straddled Mac’s thighs again. Then he leaned forward over Mac’s legs, pressing his ass backward.</p><p>Mac ran his hands up over Jack’s ass, squeezing and then spreading him a little wider. As though on command, Jack spread his legs more. It was everything Mac wanted. To see the most intimate parts of Jack, to be granted the trust it required.</p><p>He poured more lube onto his fingers and started with two. They went in easily and he watched Jack’s body grip at them greedy for more. He moved back up to three and only found a little resistance.</p><p>“Breathe,” Mac said softly, rubbing his clean hand in soft circles on Jack’s low back.</p><p>He heard Jack pull in a slow deep breath, and his body relaxed around Mac’s fingers; he watched it happen. Watched Jack’s body relax, and then clench to pull Mac deeper.</p><p>“Oh my god this is going to be amazing,” Mac said.</p><p>“Now,” Jack requested. “Now. Please. I need it Mac. I can barely think with how bad I need you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mac breathed out. “Turn around though. I want to see your face. And I need another condom.”</p><p>Jack grabbed a condom from the drawer and rolled it down over Mac. The sensation was almost too much. Jack caught on and stroked Mac a few times with a tight fist.</p><p>“Don’t,” Mac said in a rushed breath. “Or I won’t last.”</p><p>Jack pulled his hand away quickly. “Can’t have that.”</p><p>Mac added more lube to the condom and smoothed it down. He wanted to be as wet as possible so Jack would be comfortable. He really did want their first time together to be good.</p><p>“You ready?” Jack asked.</p><p>“I should be asking you,” Mac replied.</p><p>“You just look…”</p><p>Mac smiled. “If anyone else knocks on your door they can freeze out there for all I care,” he said.</p><p>Jack laughed and then moved up to straddle Mac’s lap again. This time Jack took hold of Mac, and sat back. The same as the first time, Jack’s body was a little resistant. And then suddenly the muscle opened and Mac slid inside.</p><p>“Oh god Jack!” Mac threw his head back against the headboard, and took an iron grip on the forearm Jack was using to hold himself up.</p><p>“I know,” Jack breathed. And then he was sliding further down. Slowly. </p><p>Mac was inside of Jack, more of him by the second was actually inside of Jack.</p><p>Mac opened his eyes and looked up into Jack’s face. And it was obscene, the way his mouth fell open and the sounds he made.</p><p>And then Jack was seated in Mac’s lap, and his body relaxed around Mac for a moment, before he clenched and squeezed at Mac.</p><p>Mac’s grip on Jack’s forearm tightened. “Jack. You feel so good.”</p><p>Jack leaned forward and kissed Mac, running his fingers up into his hair. He shifted his hips and Mac felt himself move inside of Jack. They both moaned.</p><p>Jack sat back up, and rolled his hips in a circle, probably just adjusting to the feel.</p><p>“Come on Jack,” Mac said. He ran his hands up Jack’s thigh and took his cock in hand, not enough to be satisfying, just enough to tease. Then Mac tensed his muscles and thrust up just a little.</p><p>Jack shuddered. And then he lifted his hips and set a rhythm that was immediately fast and hard and slapping skin. Mac tightened his grip on Jack’s cock instinctively, stroking it fast.</p><p>The mattress creaked, and the bed frame knocked agains the wall.</p><p>Jack didn’t speak, just grunted and huffed and groaned and moaned into the air. Mac had expected him to be a dirty talker, but he seemed to be beyond speech.</p><p>The pressure and heat and movement was almost too much. And then Jack tugged at Mac's hair a little, probably accidentally, and Mac’s body tingled like an electric shock. Instinctively he started thrusting up, fast and counter to Jack’s hard pace. And then Mac came and the whole world became intensely colourful. Everything was magnified like it was on fire with colour. He might have said something, but he didn’t even know what he was saying.</p><p>And then Jack hunched over him, and started rolling his hips more to thrust into Mac’s grip than to ride him.</p><p>“I’m gonna come,” Jack choked out, and then he did. He came over Mac’s stomach and hand, and shouted through the pleasure. A broken choked out growl.</p><p>Once he was sure Jack was done, Mac grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down. Still inside of Jack, they lay like that in each other’s arms for a bit.</p><p>“Mac,” Jack slobbered against his neck.</p><p>“Hmmm?” Mac asked, half asleep.</p><p>“Don’t know if I can walk,” Jack said. “Not ever again.”</p><p>“What a shame,” Mac replied, voice slurred with post-orgasm sleepiness. “Stuck in bed with you forever? How will I manage?”</p><p>Jack shook with silent laughter, and his muscles contracted, pushing Mac free of his body.</p><p>“No,” Jack groaned. “I was enjoying that.”</p><p>“Well, it was your fault,” Mac said, tracing the valley of Jack’s spine with his fingertips. They were a little tacky with sweat, and in the cool of the bedroom it was quickly making Mac cold, despite Jack’s warm heavy weight on top of him. “Under covers? Or getting up?”</p><p>“Mmmm. Sleep forever,” Jack said.</p><p>They shuffled around in bed until they were under the blankets and dozed the rest of the afternoon away. Coming in and out of sleep they talked and touched and kissed. It was so tender and soft that Mac felt entirely consumed by the love he felt for Jack. And he had started thinking of it firmly as love. He’d loved Jack in Afghanistan. Why couldn’t it have lasted so many years apart? He wouldn’t say it out loud so soon, and scare Jack off. Not that he thought it would, but it felt too soon. So he kept that thought and feeling locked away in his chest, making him warm from the inside out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold woke Jack. He opened his eyes to find that Mac had stolen all the blankets and wrapped himself up in a little cocoon. It made him smile, and then shiver. He was still naked, and his skin was covered in goosebumps. His alarm clock told him it was time to make dinner anyway, so he rolled out of bed to get dressed.</p><p>Mac groaned, still mostly asleep, and freed an arm from his little blanket burrito to reach out across the mattress for Jack.</p><p>“Come on handsome,” Jack said as he pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a clean sweater. “Time to get up sleepy head. I’m gonna go get dinner started.”</p><p>Mac mumbled something half asleep. Jack didn’t catch any of the words.</p><p>He left Mac to sleep longer, and started digging around the pantry and fridge. He hadn’t realized just how much food Mac had bought. It was insane. It was enough food for an army. Jack was grateful though. His entire house had been stocked for one-person meals. And not particularly delicious meals either. Canned food and some bacon to go with his eggs. Being a handyman got him through, but along with making the cabin liveable, finances were tight.</p><p>He dug a few peppers out of the fridge, along with some chicken breasts and got an idea. He headed to the pantry and dug out the stuff he needed.</p><p>The stir fry was well under way when Mac finally made his way into the kitchen. He was wearing Jack’s black hoodie again, the cuffs hanging down around his knuckles. He yawned and it was the cutest thing. Jack wanted to pull him close and hold him, brush the hair out of his eyes and kiss his cheeks. But he had dinner to cook, and he refused to let it burn on Christmas day.</p><p>“That smells, so good,” Mac said.</p><p>“Christmas stir fry,” Jack said, swirling the veggies around in the wok. “New tradition I guess. Sorry it’s not turkey or ham or something.”</p><p>Mac shook his head. “It’s perfect,” he said.</p><p>Once the veggies were cooked to his liking, Jack tossed the cooked meat back in. Then he grabbed the assorted bottles he’d taken to keeping in his fridge for the occasional stir fry. He poured a bit of each into the mix and then threw in the noodles that he’d boiled lightly in advance.</p><p>“Alright, chow’s served,” Jack said, scooping the mixture into a large bowl. “Sauce might be a bit thin, I’m out of corn starch.”</p><p>“Holy shit, where did you learn to do that?” Mac asked as he went to the cupboards and pulled out two bowls. With barely a glance he opened the right drawer for cutlery. He looked so at home. In Jack’s house.</p><p>“I knew this guy in the service,” Jack said, following him to the little dining room table and putting the bowl down. “Before I met you. He was a pretty good cook. Taught me to cook a couple things. Stir fry was his go-to when he was scraping together a meal. Steve could make a stir fry out of any damn thing. One time on leave in Australia he traded for some croc meat and all he could find at the little local store was spaghetti. And damn if that wasn’t one of the best meals I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Mac laughed and shovelled a large helping into his bowl and dug in. His compliments were mostly happy noises that definitely made Jack think of things totally unrelated to dinner.</p><p>“Sorry about the groceries,” Mac said, eyes focused on his bowl and pushing chicken around the bottom. “I figured you weren’t planning for a guest and stores might be closed over the holidays. Small town and all that. So I just grabbed random stuff.”</p><p>“Well it worked out didn’t it,” Jack said with a grin, taking another bite. “Wish I’d had ginger. But otherwise I think it turned out pretty good.”</p><p>“Understatement of the year,” Mac said.</p><p>They cleaned up together again, washing dishes side-by-side. It had only been a few days but it already felt like routine in the best possible way.</p><p>They sat and ate more of Ruth’s cookies in front of the fire for dessert.</p><p>“How do you think dinner’s gonna go tomorrow?” Mac asked through a mouthful of cookie.</p><p>Jack let his head fall back against the couch. “I have absolutely no idea. I was worried he was gonna run me outta town with a torch and a pitchfork if he ever found out I even swung that way. So I’m stumped as hell right now.”</p><p>“Seems like a nice guy,” Mac said. “What made you think that?”</p><p>Jack turned his head to Mac. “You saw it just as well as me in the service man,” he said. “You’re with these guys day in and day out. And they’re the best damn guys you ever knew. Perfect American boys out to save the world. And you talk to them, and they seem like the nicest guys. And then one day, something or someone crosses their path that brings it out in ‘em. And their prejudice or racism or whatever it is, is just like a switch that flicks inside them. And they go from this best buddy to being a rabid dog; so full of hate.”</p><p>Mac’s eyes were tired and sad. He just nodded.</p><p>“So I gotta be honest, I’m still a little nervous,” Jack said, turning his eyes back to the crackling fire. He threw an arm around Mac’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “But if people don’t like my man, that’s on them. I ain’t gonna feel guilty.”</p><p>Mac kissed his cheek, and settled closer, a gingerbread man crunching audibly between his teeth.</p><p>They sat for a while in the quiet, just being next to each other and holding on tight.</p><p>Then Jack got up and stacked a few more logs on the fire. “Alright, let’s get suited up,” he said, rubbing his hands together.</p><p>Mac looked, predictably, concerned. “What?” He sat up straight on the couch.</p><p>“Get your gear on hot stuff,” Jack said, heading for the front door. “I got a little Christmas surprise for you.”</p><p>“Jack,” Mac’s voice was hesitant. “It’s way too cold.”</p><p>“We’ve got lots of gear,” he said. “It’ll be worth it. I promise.”</p><p>Mac stood nervously by the couch, not moving toward the front door.</p><p>Jack walked over. “Don’t worry Mac, I’ll take care of you,” he said.</p><p>Mac nodded, still looking like a scared little rabbit.</p><p>“Wussy little California man can’t handle the cold?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Bullshit,” Mac said with a smile as he walked to the closet and started pulling out his gear.</p><p>They went back to the bedroom together to add a layer of long underwear at the last minute. Then they put on their big heavy coats, and the insulated winter boots; hats, mitts, and Jack had big heavy knitted scarves for over their faces.</p><p>“This better be good,” Mac shouted through his scarf.</p><p>“You’ll love it, I promise,” Jack said as they opened the door and walked into the clear, but cold night.</p><p>Jack led Mac back through the trees along the path he could walk backward and blindfolded.</p><p>“Into the woods?” Mac asked, hesitating and hanging back.</p><p>“Mac, I know these woods like the back of my hand,” Jack said. “Not let’s move so we can get back inside.”</p><p>“You’re really selling this trip,” Mac grumbled, but followed.</p><p>Jack led him through the snowy woods and out to the little winding clearing that the stream ran through when I wasn’t frozen solid. It opened the trees up enough that they could see the sky.</p><p>Jack met Mac’s eye, his lashes already white with frost.</p><p>The stream wasn’t five minutes from the cabin, but the thick trees blocked the light from the house.</p><p>“Look up,” Jack instructed, tipping his head back.</p><p>Mac did as instructed. “Holy shit.”</p><p>“Bet you don’t get to see that in LA,” Jack said.</p><p>The stars were his favourite. On a clear cold winter night the sky lit up with speckles, like someone had thrown glitter in the air. One of the benefits of living out in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>“Town doesn’t throw off enough light pollution to block it out,” Jack said.</p><p>Mac slid an arm around Jack’s middle. It felt strange with the number of layers they were wearing. Almost like he was numb, barely able to feel the curl of Mac’s fingers through his mitts.</p><p>They stood looking up at the sky for ten minutes or so before Jack’s eyes got so cold he tugged Mac back toward the trees.</p><p>When they got back, they stripped off layer after layer and sat back in front of the fire. When they kissed, they were still frozen to the touch despite all the precautions.</p><p>“Thanks Jack,” Mac said, rubbing their frozen noses together. “This is honestly the best Christmas I can remember.”</p><p>Jack’s eyes were a little wet, but he was sure it was just the melting frost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac took a quick shower to warm up before bed. Once he’d dressed in the still-steamed up little room, he bolted down the hall and all but jumped into bed next to Jack.</p><p>They laughed together, rolling a little under the covers, but nothing more came of it than a few kisses and touches.</p><p>Finally they lay on their sides looking at each other. Jack couldn’t seem to ever stop touching Mac’s hair, and he didn’t mind at all. He was always brushing it out of Mac’s eyes and tucking it behind his ear. Or just running his big callused fingers through it.</p><p>Their legs were tangled together under the covers, and Mac took one of Jack’s hands in his own and linked their fingers. They were intertwined from hands to feet. He never wanted to leave. And he was doing his best to avoid thinking about leaving at all. Because he did have to leave at some point. It was inevitable.</p><p>He separated their hands and ran his palm firmly down Jack’s side and gently kneaded his hip.</p><p>“I never did ask,” Mac said, feeling bad, “how you’re doing?” He ran his hand softly over Jack’s ass to emphasize the question.</p><p>“Oh I’m golden man,” Jack said with a smile. “Never felt better.”</p><p>“You’re not too sore or anything?” Mac asked. “You kinda said it’s been a while and…”</p><p>Jack ducked his head a little and blushed. “Well, not tryin’ to make you feel bad, but one of my toys is a bit bigger than you. So I’ve had some good practice.”</p><p>Mac smiled. “Good.” He kissed the tip of Jack’s nose. “I’m really glad.” Then his voice got gravelly. “You’re gonna have to show me that toy someday. Maybe show me… the things you like.”</p><p>Jack groaned. “I’m gonna throw them all out,” he said. “You’re all I need.” He shuffled a little closer in the bed, kissing at Mac’s jaw.</p><p>“You’re going to keep them,” Mac said. “Cause I wasn’t kidding. I want to see you use them sometime.”</p><p>“Get myself ready for you,” Jack said with a gulp.</p><p>Mac’s shuddered with want. But he was still a bit cold, and tired.</p><p>“Sleep for now though?” Mac asked. “I just got all clean.”</p><p>Jack snuggled in under Mac’s chin. “You smell damn good too.”</p><p>Mac laughed and felt Jack’s stubble against his throat. “I used your shampoo and soap. I smell like you.”</p><p>“And I’m just fine with that,” Jack sighed.</p><p>“Alright, the big important question,” Mac said.</p><p>“Prancer was always my favourite reindeer,” Jack mumbled against Mac’s throat. “Everybody was always crazy over Rudolph. But not this guy. Prancer all the way.”</p><p>Mac laughed with his whole body. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed that way. Not even with Bozer.</p><p>“Ok, the second most important question,” Mac said.</p><p>“Mmmm?” Jack hummed against Mac.</p><p>“Do you prefer to be the big spoon or the little spoon?” Mac asked.</p><p>“Oh,” Jack said, “that question. Definitely important. Big spoon if it’s all the same to you.”</p><p>“I’m totally freezing, despite the hot shower, so having you wrapped around me all night sounds perfect,” Mac said.</p><p>“Alright then, git,” Jack slapped Mac’s thigh. “Roll on over there sweetheart.”</p><p>Mac dropped a quick kiss on Jack’s forehead before he rolled over and pressed himself back into the warmth of Jack’s body. He wiggled a little, and Jack groaned.</p><p>“Don’t be doin’ that, or I might change my mind,” Jack said. “If you ain’t gonna let me sleep I’ll have to reconsider sleeping arrangements.”</p><p>Mac sighed and settled, grabbing Jack’s hand and pulling it tight around his middle. “I’ll be good.”</p><p>Jack whispered in his ear. “I don’t believe that for one minute,” he said. “But I couldn’t love ya if you weren’t a little naughty.”</p><p>Love. Jack loved him. He’d said it out loud.</p><p>Mac’s voice felt stopped up in his throat. He wanted to say it in return. Wanted to go outside and scream it into the frozen air; watch it become fog and then freeze; his words given physical shape. But the moment passed. And Jack didn’t seem upset, he just pulled Mac tighter back against him, and his breathing started to get deeper.</p><p>Mac took comfort in Jack’s ease and let himself drift off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They rolled around in bed for most of the morning, taking advantage of their time alone before an afternoon at Ruth and Benny’s.</p><p>Mac insisted on making Jack breakfast, and whipped up some sausages, and french toast with the bread that was going stale.</p><p>Jack was dreading the afternoon. Maybe Benny had just been nervous and hadn’t known what to say? So he’d tried to be nice so he could leave?</p><p>But then at 3 PM on the dot, Benny’s knock came to the door.</p><p>Jack took a deep breath, feeling like an elephant was sitting on his chest.</p><p>“It’s ok Jack,” Mac encouraged. “He seemed fine yesterday.”</p><p>Jack just nodded, afraid to say anything from the way his throat was closed up. He opened the door and Benny stepped in like nothing was wrong, closing the door behind him and shutting out the cold.</p><p>“Hey boys,” Benny greeted. “You got any’a that beer left? I told Ruth we’d head over shortly. But I could definitely use some time away from the family for a little while. God bless ‘em. I love ‘em to death. But havin’ them all stuffed into my house like sardines will do me in one’a these years. And it'll give Ruth some time to shuffle 'em out the door."</p><p>Mac laughed. “I’ll grab you one,” he said, so comfortable in Jack’s house.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, come on in,” Jack said.</p><p>Benny sat down on the couch, in the same place he always sat and let out a big sigh, relaxing into the creaky old piece of furniture.</p><p>Jack sat down at the other end, where he always sat. “Gotta love family, right?”</p><p>Mac came out with a couple beers and passed one to Benny, the other to Jack. “Benny, right?” Mac asked, holding out a hand to shake.</p><p>Benny leaned forward and took it. “You got it. And you’re Mac? Nickname?”</p><p>Jack watched the handshake intently. Sure that at any moment things were going to go south.</p><p>Mac nodded. “My full name’s Angus MacGyver. Everybody just calls me Mac.”</p><p>“Call ‘im Angus if you really wanna piss him off,” Jack said with a laugh.</p><p>Mac laughed. “I’ll be right back. Just gonna grab some snacks.” He gave Jack a knowing look.</p><p>“Nice guy. You guys met in the service, right? I think you’ve told me about him before. The crazy bomb nerd, right?” Benny asked, cracking his beer and taking a sip. He made a contented sound once he’d swallowed. “You seem nervous Jack. Any particular reason?”</p><p>Jack’s brain went to work. He’d been really good at lying back in the day when he’d been a Delta. Being undercover meant being a good liar. He could spin this. What could Mac have been doing that put his clothes on backward? They’d never admitted to Benny that they were… together.</p><p>“You know I don’t care about all that, right?” Benny asked softly, sliding a little closer to Jack on the couch to keep his voice quiet.</p><p>“All what?” Jack asked with a gulp.</p><p>Benny shot him a “bitch please” look and shook his head. “I’ve known you long enough to know you ain’t that stupid Jack Dalton. So don’t try to play that way with me. You might get away with it with Ruthie, cause she thinks you’re cute. But it ain’t gonna work on me.” Benny took another sip, and glanced toward the kitchen.</p><p>Jack didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Let me tell you a story,” Benny said, sitting back again and letting his voice return to a normal volume. “Did I ever tell you about how me and Ruthie met?”</p><p>Jack shook his head.</p><p>“We knew each other growin’ up. Pretty easy in a town this size. Everybody knows everybody,” he said. “We were good friends. Dated a little in high school. But I had my heart set on gettin’ outta this place you know? Don’t know why. Thought I’d go into the big city and make some kinda name for myself, doin’ god knows what. Thanks to my daddy, I never been much good at anything but machines. And there ain’t much call for a farm mechanic in the city.” Benny took another sip. “Spent a long time tryin’ to be somebody I wasn’t. And I was so damn miserable. I came back here to visit the folks one year… shit, I must’a been twenty two or twenty three maybe? And I never left again.”</p><p>“Ruth?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Benny nodded thoughtfully. “Ruthie was part of it. I was damn lucky she was still single. But it was also walkin’ around town and sayin’ hi to people I knew on the street, you know? Fitting in some place is a good feelin’ Jack. And I didn’t have to pretend anything anymore, cause everybody in this place knows who I am. It’s a miserable thing livin’ your life tryin’ to be somethin’ you ain’t.” Benny met Jack’s eye square-on. “You know none of your friends would ever want that for you, right? And to find somebody… to come back to somebody you cared about before, and find them still there for you. That’s a real lucky thing.” Benny took another sip.</p><p>Mac came out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips and a jar of salsa, before he sat back in the chair with a beer of his own.</p><p>Benny looked over at Mac and smiled. “If you tell Ruthie I so much as looked at this bowl’a chips she’ll have my hide,” he said as he reached out for a chip and scooped up some salsa. “She’s been cookin’ all day.”</p><p>They chatted easily with Benny a little bit. He asked about Mac’s work and California. Jack noticed the question of when Mac was leaving was carefully avoided, by everyone. Finally when they’d finished their beers and half the bowl of chips, Benny stood up. “Alright boys. Time to go. Let’s head on over. Ruthie’s been dyin’ to meet you Mac.”</p><p>“Dying to meet me?” Mac asked.</p><p>Benny nodded. “Jack still tells stories about you, you know?”</p><p>Jack smiled and ducked his head.</p><p>“Good to know I’m infamous,” Mac replied.</p><p>They dressed up in their winter clothes and made the trek through the woods to Benny and Ruth’s place. The path was well-worn. Benny had been good friend with old man Johansson, who'd owned the cabin before, and had picked up with Jack as soon as he’d moved in. They’d known each other before that and been friendly. But living next door, Benny was over almost every day even just to say hello.</p><p>The door opened on a cozy warm little house. Much warmer than Jack’s place. Ruth and Benny’s house was always well heated.</p><p>“What kept you boys so damn long?” Ruth called from somewhere in the house, probably the kitchen.</p><p>“Ruth it smells like heaven in here,” Jack said as he breathed deep and closed the door behind him.</p><p>“Always full of flattery Jack!” She called back.</p><p>They stripped away their jackets and boots and stuffed them into the front closet before they wandered through the house to the open kitchen/dining room.</p><p>The house was more modern in style than Jack’s little cabin. Benny and Ruth had rebuilt when their kids were little to make room for their family. Jack hadn’t been around back then, but Benny had a million horror stories for Jack about building his own place when Jack had started to renovate the cabin. It was a plain house, but it was so full to bursting with love, Jack always got excited when he had an excuse to visit, or a dinner invitation. There was a big staircase in the entry hall that led up to the bedrooms. Just like every year the banister was hung with fake pine boughs strung with lights and the stockings for the whole family.</p><p>They walked through the centre of the house, past the arched living room doorway and back into the big kitchen and dining room.</p><p>Ruth was buzzing around the stove.</p><p>“Hey Ruth,” Jack greeted, closing in for a hug.</p><p>She put her hand up in his face. “Jack Dalton, if you take one step closer while I’m tryin’ to finish this gravy I’ll sock you one.”</p><p>Mac and Benny shared a smile and laughed, and Jack watched Benny put a soft, friendly hand on Mac’s shoulder. There was no hesitation or disgust in him at all.</p><p>Ruth pulled her pan off the heat and turned to Jack, crushing him in a hug. “Now, where’s this handsome boyfriend of yours that Benny’s told me all about?” She pushed Jack aside and walked toward Mac.</p><p>Jack almost choked, and couldn’t help the grin that split his face as he stepped aside.</p><p>“Holy crap, Benny wasn’t lyin’,” she said as she grabbed Mac’s shoulders and held him at arm’s length for an assessment. “You are so handsome. Lucky you Jack.” She shot a wink in his direction. And then she pinched Mac’s cheek before she pulled him in for a hug.</p><p>They sat around and had drinks for an hour or two, talking and telling stories. Jack loved hearing about the kids and the grandkids. It was nice. It fit. Like real family.</p><p>Mac and Jack sat close, but didn’t share any of the casual touches that had become common place between them. It felt strange, having to resist the urge to touch again.</p><p>“But it’ll calm down over the next few days,” Ruth said after she finished the story about how the kids had broken one of the kitchen chairs. “And we’ve got New Years Eve all to ourselves this year. With the little ones, they just don’t want to stay up so late anymore.”</p><p>“I’ve got an idea then,” Benny said. “Why don’t you two come on over for New Years?”</p><p>“I don’t want to impose,” Jack said immediately.</p><p>Ruth rolled her eyes. “That’s absolute nonsense and you know it Jack.”</p><p>“And you don’t have a TV in that place,” Benny said. “So you won’t be able to watch the ball drop. Come over and we’ll do it here. Have a bit midnight celebration. Pretend we’re teenagers again.”</p><p>Mac smiled and sipped the cup of coffee Ruth had served him after dinner.</p><p>“I dunno,” Jack said. His thoughts were drawn to Mac’s plans again. When was he leaving? He didn’t want to agree only to find out later that Mac’s flight left before New Years. “What do you think Mac?”</p><p>“I think that sounds awesome,” Mac said. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>“We’ll have the champagne,” Ruth said. “You two just bring your handsome selves.”</p><p>They wandered home through the woods after dinner, warm and content and so full of food Jack thought he might burst. He threw his arm around Mac, which was awkward with the big bulky jackets they wore, but it felt good and right anyway.</p><p>Too tired for anything too exciting, they just settled down on the couch together and watched the fire, holding each other close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the rest of the week exploring the frigid out doors around Jack’s cabin. They went to the little frozen creek during the day so Mac could see it. They made snow angels and had snowball fights and made snowmen. All the stuff Mac had never gotten to do in California.</p><p>And then they would come back to the cabin, and Mac finally got Jack’s old radio fixed and managed to get a staticky station to come through so they could listen to Christmas music while they sat in front of the fire in the evenings with their hot chocolate.</p><p>They both avoided talking about Mac’s return to California, and he was afraid to bring it up. Everything was perfect. Like: Happily Ever After perfect, and Mac didn’t want to ruin it with reality. There was something about Jack’s cabin that made the rest of the world fade away. Made it seem like nothing could exist outside of the clearing that his little home took up.</p><p>The morning of New Year’s Eve Mac didn’t wake up until the sun was creeping in the windows.</p><p>He stretched and yawned and looked over at Jack, who was still out cold, asleep on his stomach. His face was slack. His scruff was becoming a beard, and the silver glinted perfectly in his hair. The only thing Mac missed when he got to see sleeping Jack, was the smile lines that added so much character to his face; when Jack was sleeping and relaxed they disappeared.</p><p>Mac stretched again and felt some of the muscles in his legs complain. They’d been snow shoeing the day before, and he’d used muscles he didn’t know existed. His foot brushed up against Jack’s leg, and made him stir.</p><p>Jack’s face shifted and he yawned a bit. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled into his pillow. “Make that ten.”</p><p>Mac laughed, and snuggled closer, running a hand across Jack’s t-shirt, pressing into his back muscles.</p><p>Jack groaned happily. “You can keep doin’ that forever,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah?” Mac asked. Before he got an answer he slipped his hand up the back of Jack’s shirt and continued to rub and press at the muscles.</p><p>Jack moaned obscenely. “Oh yeah. God that’s good.”</p><p>“You keep making those noises and you’re going to get more than a massage,” Mac joked.</p><p>“That’s so alright with me,” Jack said. “S’long as you do all the work. That snow shoein’ has done me in. I’m right sore this mornin’.”</p><p>Mac growled a little in his throat and softly bit Jack’s shoulder through his t-shirt. “Don’t tease,” he said as he moved closer and rubbed against Jack’s hip.</p><p>“Wasn’t teasin’,” Jack said. “I thought I was askin’ politely.” He opened his eyes and smiled at Mac. “But I can be more blunt if you want.”</p><p>Mac smiled back, and slid his hand down Jack’s back and into his sleep pants. Down and down until he was pressing at Jack to let him inside. Jack who was still a little wet and open from the night before.</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed Jack softly as he pressed the tip of his finger inside.</p><p>“You’re sure you’re not too sore from last night?” Mac asked. “We’ve been going pretty hard the last few days.” And holy shit had they ever. Mac had never known sex to be the way it was with Jack. He wanted Jack all the time. They couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. And Mac had never been that way in any relationship before.</p><p>Jack tensed his muscles and pushed himself down the bed a little, further onto Mac’s finger. “Good to go,” Jack said. “I want it Mac. So bad. You got no idea.”</p><p>Mac moved his finger inside a little, making Jack moan. But there was no pain in the noise, just want and excitement.</p><p>“I was serious about you doing all the work though,” Jack said. “I’m sore and tired and I just wanna lay here while you have your way with me.”</p><p>Mac’s eyes rolled back in his head and he bit Jack’s shoulder again. What an offer.</p><p>He slipped his finger out of Jack, and pulled his own sleep pants off, tossing them to the floor. He pulled Jack’s pants down, but just far enough for what he needed. And he didn’t take either of their shirts off. They’d still be cozy in their little early morning bubble. He wanted Jack to stay comfortable and pliant.</p><p>He reached to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. They’d had to pick up a new bottle during the week, and they’d already made quite a dent in it. He slid two wet fingers into Jack immediately and they went all the way with no resistance. </p><p>Jack made a happy noise into the pillows. “More,” he demanded, pushing himself back onto Mac’s fingers.</p><p>Mac set his hand into the middle of Jack’s lower back and pressed him down into the mattress. He leaned over Jack’s body and spoke into his ear despite the fact that they were very alone. “You said you wanted me to do all the work,” he said seriously, “let me.”</p><p>Jack nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, ok.” But his body was still tense, like he wanted to press back against Mac for more sensation.</p><p>“Do you trust me Jack?” He asked.</p><p>Jack nodded into the pillow and turned his head enough to meet Mac’s eye. “A’course.”</p><p>“Then let me take care of you,” Mac said, pushing down onto Jack’s lower back with his palm again.</p><p>Jack blinked at him for a moment, and then his whole body relaxed and he let his head fall back into the pillows again. “I trust you Mac,” he said.</p><p>Mac added more lube and pressed three fingers into Jack, and they went so easy that Mac couldn’t contain the dirty noise that vibrated his throat and spilled out of his mouth.</p><p>He expected Jack to ask for more, or tell him he was ready. Jack had a pretty active mouth in bed, Mac had discovered. Instead, Jack just stayed relaxed into the pillows while Mac moved his fingers around inside, stroking very lightly at Jack’s prostate and making him purr pleasantly.</p><p>Mac slipped his fingers free, put on a condom and slicked himself up. He looked down at Jack under the covers, still clothed except for his perfect muscular ass. There was something so arousing about having sex mostly clothed. It felt dirty somehow, like they were trying to sneak in a quickie before going about their regular activities.</p><p>He straddled Jack’s thighs and lined up, pushing slowly into Jack. He gave so easily. There was no resistance like all the other times they’d had sex. Because Jack wasn’t tense and pushing back. He was just laying completely prone and relaxed for Mac.</p><p>Mac’s first thrust was slow and gentle, sliding him all the way inside Jack’s body until their skin was flush. Then he laid down on top of Jack’s back, enveloping him completely. He tightened his thighs around Jack, and wrapped an arm around around his shoulders, hugging him everywhere. Then he reached up and found Jack’s hand with his free one, tangling their fingers together.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Jack said into the pillows.</p><p>“Mmm, what?” Mac asked.</p><p>“Feels so good,” Jack replied. “Love havin’ you all around me. Weighin’ me down. Holding me close.”</p><p>“What about this?” Mac asked with a smile, pulling his hips back a little and pushing back in slow. “Does that feel good too?”</p><p>“You know it does, smart ass,” Jack said, but there was no heat in it. With his head turned to the side to breathe, Mac could see his eyes were still closed, and he was smiling.</p><p>“Alright, well I’m going to take this really slow, ok?” Mac said. He continue the almost painfully slow in and out press of his hips. Even relaxed like he was, Jack’s body closed around him in the best way.</p><p>“Slow sounds great,” Jack said with a sigh, his fingers tightening on Mac’s.</p><p>“You feel so good Jack,” Mac said against his ear before rubbing their cheeks together.</p><p>“You too baby,” Jack said. “So good inside me.”</p><p>The praise made Mac’s hips twitch a little, making that particular thrust a bit quicker, but he slowed the pace again immediately, refusing to follow his body’s urge to go hard and climax.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Jack hummed knowingly. “Praise gets you going. Good to know. I’ll make a note. Or was it the 'baby?'”</p><p>Mac smiled and kissed Jack’s temple. “Little of column A…”</p><p>He kept moving slow, laying on top of Jack and rubbing their clothed bodies together. Sweat started to build between them, making them pleasantly sticky.</p><p>“How’s that Jack?” Mac asked. “Am I… is it good?”</p><p>“It’s always good,” Jack said. “But if you’re askin’ if you’re gettin' the sweet spot? Not quite. But that’s alright.”</p><p>Mac was still learning Jack’s body, and didn’t quite have the best angles down yet. “Ok, let me try…” He shifted his hips a little, and it felt so good for him. He hoped it was right for Jack too.</p><p>“Almost but-” Jack didn’t finish the sentence as Mac shifted a little more and caused Jack to moan loud.</p><p>“I’m guessing that’s it,” Mac laughed a little and resumed his steady rhythm in the new position.</p><p>“Oh god, you got it. That’s it. Right there,” Jack groaned. “You keep doin’ that and I’m gonna come.”</p><p>“Do you think you could?” Mac asked, a little surprised. They’d had a lot of sex. And Jack had never come without being touched. Which, in Mac’s experience, was something that only ever happened in porn. His voice went husky. “Could you come for me? Without touching yourself? Without me touching you?”</p><p>Jack squeezed Mac’s hand tight again, but the rest of his body stayed relaxed. “You are doin’ a <i>lot</i> of touchin’ right now,” Jack contradicted, but his voice was slurred, and he sounded like he was getting lost in the pleasure.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” Mac said softly, smiling against Jack’s ear before nibbling at his earlobe.</p><p>“Don’t know,” Jack admitted. “Never come without…” The sentence trailed off into a long moan. “But I think if you keep doin’ that I just might.”</p><p>“Let’s find out,” Mac said. “I can hold out for as long as you need at this pace Jack. As long as it takes. If it takes all day.”</p><p>Jack groaned at that, and squeezed at Mac’s hand again. He thought he was probably losing circulation in his fingers and he didn’t care.</p><p>“Oh my god I would love that,” Mac said. “Staying in bed with you all day.” He uttered each of the next words as he bottomed out, over and over again. “All. Day. Long.”</p><p>“It ain’t…” Jack gasped for air and moaned again. “Gonna take all day.”</p><p>Mac pressed in extra deep on the next thrust and stayed there for a second before pulling back into the pace he’d set. “That good?”</p><p>“So good,” Jack panted. “And you know it.”</p><p>Mac laughed a little, and he loved the way his body shook against Jack’s. There was something about the ease between them. That even during sex they could joke and give each other a hard time.</p><p>The tension built in both of their bodies, orgasms slowly getting closer and closer. It was beautiful and intense. </p><p>Jack’s body kept tightening up as he got closer to orgasm. He didn’t move or push against Mac, keeping his word, but it was like his muscles were tensing up with anticipation.</p><p>“You’re close, aren’t you Jack?” Mac panted against his ear.</p><p>The air between them was almost wet with sweat and heavy breathing.</p><p>“So close,” Jack groaned, almost like he was begging to come without the actual words.</p><p>“What do you need Jack?” Mac asked, trying to resist his body’s instinct to fuck Jack hard and fast and finish them both. “Tell me. What’s your biggest fantasy?”</p><p>Jack turned his face and pressed it right into the pillow, shouting some swears. When he looked back over his shoulder, the excitement in his eyes almost made Mac come.</p><p>“What is it Jack?” Mac asked. “Tell me.”</p><p>Jack said something too soft for Mac to hear over the sloppy sound of their bodies meeting, and the huffs of hard breathing.</p><p>“I can’t hear you Jack,” Mac said, desperate to know. But it came out more as a demand for Jack to speak up.</p><p>“For you to come inside me,” Jack said. “Fuck me bare and come inside.”</p><p>Mac pressed his face into the back of Jack’s neck and breathed in the concentrated smell of Jack: sweat and woodsmoke and something that was just Jack.</p><p>“Do you know how badly I want that?” Mac asked, lips rubbing against the skin just above Jack’s collar. “God Jack. To fill you up and watch it drip out of you. Slip my fingers back inside and keep it there.”</p><p>Jack grunted and shouted, his body jerking underneath Mac. He tightened around Mac with his orgasm, and groaned until all of the breath was out of his body.</p><p>And then Mac gave into his body and fucked Jack into the bed, hard enough to make their bodies bounce a little on the old springy mattress.</p><p>They both let out uncontrolled moans that filled the room. Mac’s grip tightened on Jack’s hand, and around his shoulders, pulling them impossibly close together as he came and used Jack’s body to work himself through it until he collapsed on top of him.</p><p>They breathed hard, and Mac pressed up on his elbow just enough that Jack could breathe, but not enough that their sweat soaked t-shirts parted.</p><p>“Let me turn over,” Jack huffed.</p><p>“What?” Mac asked, still dazed from the orgasm.</p><p>“Let me turn over already,” Jack laughed. “I wanna see your face. I wanna kiss you. God, Mac, I wanna do everything with you.”</p><p>Mac smiled drunkenly, pulled out, and rolled over onto his back.</p><p>Jack climbed on top of him, pinning him pleasantly to the mattress, their spent cocks rubbing torturously together. Jack brushed the hair back from Mac’s forehead, and the gesture was so familiar and loving that before Mac could stop himself the words just came out.</p><p>“I love you Jack,” he said. There was so much emotion in it that his eyes prickled with tears. “God I do. I love you so much it hurts.”</p><p>Jack smiled, but his eyes were full of more than just happiness too. “I love you too Mac.” He leaned down and kissed Mac soft and quick before he set their foreheads together.</p><p>“I’ve never felt this way before,” Mac said, twining their fingers together again.</p><p>“Me neither,” Jack replied. “And I felt it right from the start.”</p><p>Mac choked out a sob suddenly. “Me too. I’m sorry we wasted so much time.” He wrapped his arms tight around Jack, and pulled him close.</p><p>Jack pressed his face to Mac’s neck. “It’s ok Mac,” he soothed. “It’s ok. I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”</p><p>Mac didn’t have the heart to mention that <i>he</i> was. He had to leave again. No matter how briefly, it was an inevitability. But he didn’t say that, he just held Jack close until their emotions fell to fun and laughter again as they always seemed to do naturally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Year’s Eve was traditionally the night Ruth was free of the kitchen during the holidays. Jack had spent it with them before. They would get a bunch of the frozen appetizers and Benny would be on cooking duty. And he still even messed some of them up. Eating dinner late was tradition to lead up to midnight.</p><p>So when they knocked around eight, and Ruth opened the door, letting out the scent of something burning, Jack wasn’t surprised.</p><p>“Hope he didn’t mess up the jalapeño ones this year,” Jack said with a wink as they snuck inside. Mac was close behind him with the bottle of champagne he'd bought at the grocery store in hand.</p><p>“I know those are your favourite,” Ruth said. “So I bought an extra box and hid it in the back of the freezer just in case.”</p><p>The dining room table was set with paper plates and tray after tray of sausage rolls, and mozzarella sticks with tomato sauce, and egg rolls. It was a mixed bag. Jack loved it, and loaded a plate down with greasy reheated treats.</p><p>There was also a tiered tray of Ruth’s homemade desserts for when they were finished.</p><p>They took their food into the living room and sat around the TV watching the countdown show on low. All of the musical acts were people none of them cared about anyway. Jack glanced up occasionally to see some hot young teen idol half dressed prancing around in the snow, but was always drawn back into the conversation instead.</p><p>Mac found out that Ruth had been a science teacher at the local high school until she’d retired and from there the talk devolved into Jack and Benny watching the two of them go off about science. Ruth was very excited to get a real nerd into her house to chat about science again. And a teacher as well! She really missed it.</p><p>The conversation strayed to Mac’s studies and experiments that he was running alongside his associate professor position.</p><p>“I’ve got this sustainability project going on,” Mac said. “We’re working with wind power and turbines. But my specialty is solar technology. I’m working on making it more efficient. I have this new design for panels that I’m really excited about. I’ve got it tweaked pretty well for the hot weather from living in California, but now I really need to make sure that they’re good for long term use in all kinds of hard climates. I really want them to be able to work everywhere.”</p><p>Ruth looked out the window into the snowy night, sat back in her chair and sighed. “California. I could use some sunshine right about now,” she said.</p><p>“You guys should come visit sometime,” he said.</p><p>Jack’s heart lurched. Another reminder that Mac needed to go home. Jack’s cabin wasn’t Mac’s home, his grandfather’s house in California was.</p><p>Jack stuffed another jalapeño popper into his mouth to cover the emotion that welled up in him suddenly. How was it possible to share something so intense with someone and then let them go? Twice? He didn’t know what to do about it. But he didn’t want to bring it up either. He didn’t want to ruin their time together. Whatever time he could get.</p><p>“Look at that!” Benny said, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up. “We were about to miss midnight!”</p><p>Ruth ran to the kitchen and came back with the champagne bottle. They all stood up and started the countdown as the ball started to drop.</p><p>Their voices rang out in unison as they went from ten all the way down to: “one - Happy new year!”</p><p>Benny pulled Ruth close and gave her a deep kiss.</p><p>Mac stepped up to Jack, his cheeks colouring like he wasn’t sure if they should kiss or not.</p><p>Jack smiled and leaned in, dropping the softest barely-there kiss on Mac’s lips before he pulled back again. He looked over to find Ruth and Benny watching, both with unimpressed expressions on their faces.</p><p>“You call that a kiss?” Ruth barked. “That was the saddest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Jack opened his mouth to make a joke, but Mac grabbed his cheeks and pulled him back in giving him a kiss that stopped only a few steps short of X-rated.</p><p>Benny laughed. “Much better,” he bellowed before he went over and opened the sliding door onto the deck. He popped the cork off the champagne and watched it fly off into the trees before he poured the overflowing bubbly into glasses that Ruth supplied, and handed out.</p><p>They held up their glasses, and Jack moved to sip from his before Benny stopped him.</p><p>“Toast,” Benny scolded.</p><p>Jack smiled and held his glass back up toward the others.</p><p>“To love,” Benny said. “And to a new year full of all kinds of possibility.”</p><p>Mac’s beautiful smile lit his face, and made his eyes sparkle as he clinked Benny’s glass. “I will definitely toast to that.” He met Jack’s eye. “To love.”</p><p>“To love,” they all repeated, clinking glasses and drinking.</p><p>As they stood swaying and listening to Auld Lang Syne, Mac even wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist. So casual, as though it was normal to do in front of other people, as though he wanted to claim Jack and let the world know they belonged together.</p><p>Jack settled into the embrace, and put his own arm around Mac’s shoulders. It felt so easy. Like it could work. Like it could last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got back to the cabin, and though it was almost one AM, Mac wasn’t tired. He felt restless, and he knew exactly why. There was a sense of permanence surrounding this thing with Jack. And it felt like a lie, because Mac needed to go back to California. It made him feel sick to think about, but the time was closing in and they had been avoiding the topic all week.</p><p>Mac stoked the fire and fell heavily onto the couch.</p><p>Jack sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. “Not time for bed yet?”</p><p>Mac shook his head, feeling a little drunk on the champagne. They’d been drinking beer all night and then finished the bottle of champagne with Ruth and Benny.</p><p>“I have to leave Jack,” Mac said sadly, looking up into Jack’s deep beautiful brown eyes.</p><p>Jack’s eyes went sad and he looked away. “I know,” he sighed, as though Mac was saying he was leaving forever.</p><p>“If I want to get a job teaching anywhere else ever again, I need to finish out this year,” he said. “They won’t give me a good reference or recommendation if I don’t finish the winter semester.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get it, I understand,” Jack said stiffly.</p><p>“No you don’t,” Mac said with a small drunken laugh. “Cause you’re not listening.”</p><p>“I can hear you just fine Mac and-”</p><p>“So I have to finish this semester, and then I can move anywhere I want,” Mac said. “I can leave and go wherever I want. And if wherever I want just so happens to be North Dakota then there’s nothing you can do about it.” He was rambling and slurring his words and he didn’t care because it was all the truth. “My New Year’s Resolution is to start living the life I want, instead of the life I think I should live. And that includes taking some risks. Like moving to North Dakota to test my solar panels in a cold weather environment.”</p><p>“And be with me,” Jack concluded, his mouth dropped open like a fish.</p><p>“You’re not the risky part,” Mac said, booping Jack’s nose with a pointer finger. “The risk is hoping I can find a job with one of the colleges around here. Hell, I’ll teach high school. I’ve actually been doing the occasional high school science class and it’s kind of fun. Knowing that you might be that teacher that makes some kid want to do science for the rest of their lives… when you’re teaching in college, they’ve pretty much already decided. But I like the idea of sparking that excitement and passion in someone.”</p><p>“Hold on,” Jack said, closing his eyes for a second. “I must be really drunk. Did you just say you’re coming back here?”</p><p>“It’s going to suck,” Mac concluded. “Cause I won’t be able to come back until the summer. Probably. I mean… I might be able to find someone to take over mid-semester. But honestly, if I do I can’t see them giving me a great reference. I really would like to finish the semester first. But then I’m free as a bird to do whatever I want.”</p><p>Jack shook his head. “You haven’t thought about this.”</p><p>“Quit trying to be miserable,” Mac snapped. “Jack, I’ve been thinking about this all week. You have no idea. Bozer and Leanna have been living in this shitty rental. I’ll rent them my grandfather’s house super cheap and it will solve a ton of their problems. And then I get to test my inventions in the winter, which I need for my thesis. And I get to be with you. It’s perfect. It’s everything I want.”</p><p>“What about your… you were telling Ruth about your position at the university,” Jack said. “And how you’re… you’ve got tenure, or however you say that. And how much of an achievement that is. You can’t just give that up.”</p><p>“I can,” Mac said. “Because I don’t want to keep being miserable.” And then something occurred to Mac, and he slid away from Jack on the couch, out from under his arm. “Unless you don’t want me to come back?” He asked, horrified that he’d just made all of these assumptions for Jack without talking to him. But he was so sure Jack felt the same way. He hadn’t doubted it until that very moment.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid,” Jack shook his head. He reached out and grabbed Mac’s arm, pulling him close again. “I just don’t want you to give up… your whole life just for me.”</p><p>“You’re worth it,” Mac said. “But it’s not anything special, my life.” Great, he was getting morose with the late hour and the booze. He decided to correct himself before Jack could speak. “I mean… the special parts are things I can do anywhere. I can keep doing research here. It will help actually. And I can teach anywhere.”</p><p>Jack let in a shaky breath Mac felt from the way their sides were pressed together. “Don’t…” he stopped short. Mac looked over and watched Jack compose himself before he continued. “Please don’t promise me this. If it’s not for sure. I can’t… I don’t know…” He didn’t finish, but Mac understood what he was thinking. He couldn’t have it dangled and taken away. Mac understood completely.</p><p>He climbed into Jack’s lap, straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms around Jack’s shoulders. He pressed his face into Jack’s neck and breathed him in deep. It wasn’t sexual, it was just the need to be close. Jack gathered Mac into his arms immediately, holding him so tightly he almost couldn’t breathe. It was perfect.</p><p>“When?” Jack asked.</p><p>“January fifth,” Mac said. “It’s the latest I can leave and get back in time for the start of the semester.”</p><p>Jack’s scruff scratched at Mac’s throat. It was such a grounding feeling. It was as though this were the real world and he was about to go back underwater again.</p><p>“This trip has been so amazing,” Mac said. “So much more than I hoped for when I got on that plane.”</p><p>“Me too,” Jack laughed. “Considering I didn’t know you were coming.”</p><p>“I’ll come to visit on long weekends, and spring break,” Mac said. “And maybe I could fly you down to visit me too.”</p><p>“Naw,” Jack said. “I couldn’t accept that and-” He stopped himself short.</p><p>“And you can’t afford it?” Mac guessed. “Well, it wouldn’t be for you. It would be for me. To keep me sane. And I want to show you where I live, and introduce you to Bozer and Leanna and Ellie.” Mac took a deep breath. “If we live here together, there’ll be more money to fix things up. And this place can be the guinea pig for my solar panels. Cut down the bills.”</p><p>“Mac I don’t want your charity,” Jack said. The line sounded practiced.</p><p>Mac sat back enough to look Jack in the eye. “Well, if I’m going to live here to, I want to be able to turn the damn heat up in the winter.”</p><p>Jack blushed and looked down, face full of shame.</p><p>Mac took Jack’s face in his hands and tipped it back up. “I don’t want to be your sugar daddy,” he said with a smile. “I just want to share. Equal parts together.”</p><p>Jack smiled. “This is crazy,” he said. “Are we really talkin’ about doing this?”</p><p>“Please,” Mac begged. “We have lots of time to make plans. It’s not gonna happen tomorrow. And if you want me to find my own place for a while when I-”</p><p>“No,” Jack said. “I’ve lived in this place the last few years. And it never felt like home until you stepped foot through that door. I like it this way. I like it being home.”</p><p>Mac leaned in and kissed Jack softly. It still wasn’t sexual. They were both too drunk and full of greasy food and cookies for that. It was intimate and reassuring and comforting.</p><p>“It feels like home to me too,” Mac said. “More than my home ever has. Even when I freeze my ass off pissing in the middle of the night,” he laughed. “It still feels like home.”</p><p>Jack suddenly relaxed back into the couch, his arms falling down around Mac’s hips. “I can’t help but wonder when I’m gonna wake up,” he said.</p><p>“That’s funny,” Mac said. “Because I feel like I just woke up for the first time.”</p><p>Jack pulled him in for another kiss.</p><p>They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other until they started to drift to sleep with the fire making them drowsy. Then they stumbled off to bed and held each other close under the covers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack had always been emotional. But it took a lot to make him cry.</p><p>Saying goodbye to Mac did it.</p><p>He wanted to go to the airport, but Mac forbid it.</p><p>“Jack, if you come with me, I won’t be able to get on the plane,” Mac said matter-of-factly.</p><p>So instead, they stood in the entryway of the cabin while Mac’s rental warmed up outside, puffing exhaust into the freezing air.</p><p>Ruth and Benny had stopped by the night before for drinks to say goodbye, and to tell him just how much they loved having him around. Ruth even gave him a knitted hat she’d made. The red looked so good with Mac’s blonde hair and blue eyes.</p><p>He wore it while they waited for the car to warm up.</p><p>“You got everything?” Jack asked for the hundredth time.</p><p>“Wish I could fit you in my bag,” Mac joked, but it fell flat since Jack couldn’t laugh because he wanted it too.</p><p>“Come here,” Jack said, grabbing Mac’s coat and pulling him in for another kiss. He just couldn’t stop kissing Mac knowing that soon he’d be able to speak to him over the phone but not touch him or taste him.</p><p>Their kisses were desperate and needy and even somehow sad.</p><p>“God, I’m going to miss that,” Mac said. “Spring break I’ll come visit, and we won’t get out of bed.”</p><p>Jack laughed. “Ruth would have my hide if she didn’t get to see you at least once.”</p><p>“It’s been ten years,” Mac said. “What’s another five months? We can do it. We’re both big tough guys, right?”</p><p>That’s when the first tears fell. And Jack sobbed a little, pulling Mac close and kissing his cheek.</p><p>“It’s ok Jack,” Mac said, rubbing soothing circles on Jack’s back. “We’re together now. And I’m coming back for you. I did it once already. I’m doing it again.”</p><p>“This is so damn hard,” Jack choked out.</p><p>And then Mac’s voice caught too. “I love you Jack.”</p><p>“Love you too Mac,” Jack replied.</p><p>And then they kissed again, and it tasted like tears, but there was a bit of hope mixed in.</p><p>Jack stood on the porch and watched Mac’s rental make the corner in the driveway and then he was gone.</p><p>But he was coming back. Jack knew it like he knew which way was north.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilogue Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Annnnnnd... more smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One year later.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>December 23</b>
</p><p>Mac heard Jack’s truck tires crunch over the snow and gravel driveway. He turned the heat up two notches, and headed to the front door of the little cabin.</p><p>Cold snuck in near the door despite the new insulation, and Mac crossed his arms as he watched Jack get out of the truck; the truck that had Jack’s business logo on the side: “Jack of Most Trades.” He’d already been the town handyman for years, but now it was officially a business with a website that Mac maintained and real business cards.</p><p>Jack rushed in the door and pulled Mac against him. His coat was stiff and cold against Mac’s bare arms, and his lips were freezing as he kissed Mac’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re home early,” Jack said as he started to strip away his winter clothes and stuff them into the front closet.</p><p>“Finished earlier than I expected,” Mac said. “And now I’m free until the new year.” Grading the papers and uploading the final grades to the server hadn’t taken as long as he’d thought. When he’d been at UCLA, he would have had an assistant to do it for him. But he’d taken a step down when he’d moved to Minot State University. No more assistants for him. But that didn't matter.</p><p>“Couldn’t wait to get home to me could ya?” Jack asked, kicking off his boots and tackling Mac against the wall.</p><p>“I never can,” Mac said said reaching around and wrapping Jack up in his arms, pulling them tight together. He was already hard. He’d been thinking about getting Jack into bed since he’d pulled out of the university parking lot. It had been a very long hour, that drive.</p><p>Jack kissed him, mouth still cold. His nose rubbed against Mac’s, and it was a chilly tickle against his skin.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, rubbing against each other, grinding and kissing and holding each other.</p><p>“Do you know what day it is?” Jack panted as he pulled back.</p><p>“Tuesday?” Mac asked with a smile, arms still looped around Jack’s shoulders. He played with the velvety fuzz of Jack’s buzzed hair. He knew exactly what day it was, and he was honestly surprised that Jack had remembered.</p><p>“One year,” Jack said softly.</p><p>“One year today,” Mac confirmed.</p><p>“Best day of my life,” Jack admitted, nuzzling at Mac’s cheek.</p><p>“I would argue that since I moved here… every day’s kinda been the best day,” Mac said honestly. “Somehow it gets better every day.”</p><p>Jack leaned back, his eyes full of emotion. “Yeah, that’s right.” He swallowed heavy. “But if not for that day…”</p><p>Mac moved his hands to Jack’s waist and slid under his layers only to find that he was wearing his one-piece long underwear and there was no skin to be found. He put on a fake pout.</p><p>“You can’t blame me for that one,” Jack said. “First: because you weren’t supposed to be home til later, and second: because it is so damn cold out there today…”</p><p>“No blame,” Mac said, massaging at the muscles through the cotton. “But I want to touch you.”</p><p>“No complaints,” Jack grinned and dropped one more quick kiss on Mac’s lips before he pulled him away from the wall.</p><p>They headed down the hall to their bedroom, which in the last year had grown into two rooms. They’d spent the summer building the ensuite together, with Benny’s help. Mac had convinced Jack that they would want an extra bathroom. He’d sold it by showing Jack the shower he wanted to install, which would fit both of them. The shower in the other bathroom had a stall only big enough for one.</p><p>They stumbled into the ensuite and undressed each other.</p><p>They kissed under the hot water while they got each other worked up; groping and stroking and kissing. A few words here or there helped, little whispered phrases like: “I want you so bad” or “need you.”</p><p>In their room, Mac pushed Jack down onto the bed. Their bed. Their nice new bed that had been part of Mac’s negotiation from the expansion.</p><p>“On your stomach,” Mac growled, and the hunger in his own voice surprised him a little.</p><p>Jack obeyed immediately, crawling to the middle of the bed and laying down, relaxed, all his muscles soft.</p><p>“I will admit it’s nice to be able to turn the heat up a bit and sprawl on the bed like this without freezin’ parts off,” Jack said into the pillows.</p><p>Looking down at Jack he was reminded of New Year’s Eve the year before. When he’d laid down on top of Jack, and made love to him slow until he came untouched. It sent a shiver down Mac as he crawled over Jack. This time he crawled between Jack’s legs instead of straddling them. He let his cock slip into the still-damp cleft of Jack’s ass and laid down over him.</p><p>He started at Jack’s neck, kissing softly along his hairline and watching the goosebumps break out across Jack’s skin. Then he moved lower, nibbling and kissing Jack’s shoulders and then the strong beautiful muscles in his back. He licked a long line down the perfect curving valley of Jack’s spine.</p><p>Mac was venturing toward something they’d talked about, but never done. Something special they’d been building up to. And Mac was feeling special. He wanted to give Jack everything, so he let go of the last of his hangups and put a palm on either side of Jack’s ass, spreading him a little.</p><p>“Mac?” Jack asked, his voice wary and nervous and excited. He sat up just enough to look over his shoulder and meet Mac’s eye.</p><p>Mac licked his lips to make his intentions clear, and spread Jack a little wider, teasing with the tip of his thumb.</p><p>“Can I?” Mac asked.</p><p>“We never really finished… talking about it,” Jack said with a heavy swallow.</p><p>“I really want to,” Mac said. “Do you want it?”</p><p>“Lord yes,” Jack said.</p><p>Mac leaned forward slowly, holding Jack’s gaze and licked tentatively at him.</p><p>Taste had been one of Mac’s worries. He had been so nervous about what it would taste like, but they’d just gotten out of the shower, and Mac had made sure to give Jack some extra help cleaning. So Jack just tasted like clean skin.</p><p>Jack didn’t seem to be breathing. Just staring, mouth open.</p><p>Mac smiled and pulled back. “Breathe,” he directed. “Or I’ll stop.”</p><p>“Please don’t stop,” Jack whispered.</p><p>“Please breathe,” Mac replied with a laugh.</p><p>“You got it hoss,” Jack answered, taking a dramatically large breath.</p><p>Mac moved in again and pressed harder with his tongue, spreading saliva all around.</p><p>“Oh god Mac,” Jack groaned, falling back to the pillows and writhing a little under Mac’s hands and mouth.</p><p>Mac took that as a good sign. He added more pressure with his tongue, using the flat of it to lick wide stripes and then the tip to start pushing inside.</p><p>He got lost in the feel of it; being so intimate and close to Jack. The way Jack was pushing back onto his tongue and writhing and moaning underneath him. Mac got so aroused he wasn’t sure how long the rest of their sex would last, but he knew Jack wouldn’t complain.</p><p>“Mac!” Jack called out, muffled from where he’d stuff his face into the pillows. “Feels so good.”</p><p>Mac thrust his tongue inside and closed his mouth around, sucking and pushing at the same time.</p><p>Jack’s body twitched against him while Jack shouted into the pillows.</p><p>Mac pulled his mouth away and kissed back up Jack’s body. “You taste so good,” Mac said softly into Jack’s ear, despite the fact that Jack had just tasted like clean salty skin. It still sounded sexy.</p><p>Jack groaned again.</p><p>Mac grabbed the bottle of lube and opened Jack up the rest of the way on his fingers. It didn’t take long. Jack’s body relaxed around him, silently begging for more.</p><p>“Turn over,” Mac said, tossing the lube aside.</p><p>Jack obeyed and Mac slid between his legs, looking down at the man he loved while he slid inside. They hadn’t used condoms since their tests had come back in the spring, and there was nothing better in Mac’s estimation than the hot squeeze of Jack around his bare skin.</p><p>Once Mac was all the way inside he kissed Jack softly. “I’m not going to last,” he said.</p><p>Jack laughed. “Me neither.”</p><p>“So you liked it?” Mac asked.</p><p>Jack made a dirty noise and his eyes rolled up in his head. “Understatement of the year,” he groaned.</p><p>Mac took Jack in hand and started to thrust hard and fast.</p><p>Jack came first, body tensing tight as he growled through the sensations.</p><p>Mac pressed Jack’s knees further up, spreading him even wider, and came hard. His whole body shuddered, and though the sensation passed quickly, he was rocked to the core.</p><p>“For the record,” Jack panted as Mac let his legs go, “I ain’t a damn pretzel.”</p><p>“Oh,” Mac hadn’t realized. “Are you ok? I didn’t mean-”</p><p>Jack laughed and rolled them to their sides. “I’m fine. Just be careful next time.”</p><p>Jack’s leg rested comfortable and heavy on Mac’s hip.</p><p>They kissed again, pawing at each other despite the fact that they’d both just come.</p><p>Mac didn’t understand it, but they never seemed to be able to get enough of each other. No matter how many days and weeks and months they'd spent together. He was sure he'd never get enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Epilogue Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 24</b>
</p><p>Jack stood and looked at the Christmas tree. It had been up for a few weeks, and was still in pretty good shape. They’d picked up more decorations and the tree was a clashing mess of different styles and colours. But it was perfectly them.</p><p>The bottom of the tree was piled with wrapped gifts. Some still in the pink and blue shiny paper from the year before. Mac insisted they would wrap a few gifts in it every year until they ran out of the stuff. One of their Christmas traditions.</p><p>The whole place looked so homey: the only light in the evening-dark living room coming from the crackling fire and warm tree lights. Jack took a deep breath and breathed in a feeling of real happiness.</p><p>Mac came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around. Jack would never get tired of that feeling. The feeling that someone always had his back now, figuratively and literally.</p><p>Mac kissed Jack's cheek and then whispered into his ear. “I noticed there’s a present under there wrapped in newspaper again this year,” he said. “And I can’t seem to find my favourite black hoodie. Any ideas where it might have ended up?”</p><p>Jack laughed. “Can’t get nothin’ past you.”</p><p>There was a knock at the door. Mac kissed his cheek again and went to answer.</p><p>Ruth’s voice was the first to carry into the cabin. “Look at them lights on the eaves,” she said. “You got the grinch to warm up a little, I see.”</p><p>Benny’s deeper voice didn’t carry, just rumbled something pleasant.</p><p>Jack went to the kitchen and poured hot chocolate from the pot into the mugs they’d set out on the tray full of cookies. He carried it into the living room.</p><p>“Look at that tree,” Ruth said, sounding sentimental. “It’s…”</p><p>“A mess,” Benny finished. “I told you, you should’a picked one pack of decorations that all matched.”</p><p>“Oh pshhh,” Ruth said, waving Benny’s criticism away.</p><p>Mac smiled wide. “It may not look the best, but it’s tradition,” he said.</p><p>Ruth and Benny took a mug of chocolate each and a few cookies before Jack set the tray down on the coffee table.</p><p>“Can’t stay long,” Benny said, regretfully. “Grandkids are getting ready for bed. But we always open a gift together before they go to bed. And then we gotta help the kids play Santa.”</p><p>“Speaking of gifts,” Jack said, setting down his mug and heading to the tree. He fished out the gifts for Ruth and Benny and handed them over. “Open them tomorrow. No cheating.” He winked at Ruth.</p><p>“Don’t you tell me,” she said, “he’s the one who used to open the presents under the tree at Christmas and then rewrap them when he was a kid.”</p><p>“You didn’t!” Mac said.</p><p>Benny nodded solemnly. “I learned my lesson Ruthie. It’s no fun when you don’t have to wait. And it’s also no fun opening presents when you know what they are and having to act surprised.”</p><p>Jack laughed long and hard at that one.</p><p>Ruth handed her mug off to Benny, went to the door and brought over a little bag with a few gifts inside that she pulled out and distributed under the tree. “For you boys.” She stopped for a second, her eyes welling up a little. Benny handed her cup back and she took a long sip of her chocolate before she spoke again. “I just…” The emotion seemed to get caught in her throat.</p><p>“What Ruthie here is tryin’ to say,” Benny said, his voice scratchy with emotion as well, “is that we’re just so happy this all worked out. Jack, we love you like another son and we’re just so glad you’ve got someone in your life now.”</p><p>Ruth set down her mug and turned to Mac, taking his cheeks in her hands. “And we’re so damn glad it’s you Mac. I don’t know how we ever got on around here without you.” Before either Jack or Mac could say anything she continued. “But listen to me, going on and blubbering like a big ole… I dunno… something that blubbers a lot.”</p><p>Benny drank the rest of his cocoa. “We best get on. Those kids’ll be all wound up waiting to open their present.”</p><p>“Bouncing off the walls, I’m sure,” Ruth said.</p><p>“Make sure to tell them we’re still on for the big snowball fight tomorrow afternoon,” Mac said.</p><p>“Oh they know,” Benny said. “It’s all they’ve been talkin’ about.”</p><p>They saw Ruth and Benny out. </p><p>Mac turned on the radio, took Jack’s hand and led him to the couch.</p><p>They curled up in their warm little home, listening to Christmas music on the scratchy old radio even though Mac’s fancy stereo was right there, and watched the twinkling lights on their Christmas tree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Holidays everybody!</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>